wings of the chimera redux
by Tear-Stained-Book
Summary: after leading what he thought was a hard life Naruto finds out just how much the world want to piss him off. how? simple! by making him the second man that can use an IS and shipping him off to his own person hell! the IS academy.
1. life of a hero

**Before we start all off this I just want to say that I do not own either Naruto or infinite Stratos**

**Here we go again people! The prologue to the rewrite off wings of the chimera, it's kinda short but it's a prologue after all and to me that means it's a small intro to the story that serves to draw attention to it from the reader, I decided to play around with Naruto's origins a bit and this is what came out.**

**So yeah that's all I have to say, ENJOY! And review maybe**

**Also I went back and edited this chapter because the original outcome made many people not read it**

Life has never been an easy or fair affair, a fact known only by people that are realistic enough to look past their own small world or people who live in situations that allowed them to realize that nothing in the world is fair or equal.

Naruto is one said person, being born one month before he should have been his life has been one continues struggle to either survive or to try and live, after half a year of being kept alive and strengthened by the hospital staff something became clear to the staff: Naruto would never in his life leave the hospital.

Being born one month early his body was not sufficiently developed to survive on its own this however would have been fixed with the right care in the hospital however as Naruto grew larger and healthier his muscles didn't gain any strength in them forcing simple things like crawling to be a dream that he would never realize, as the month became years Naruto grew and so did his understanding off the world and his life, he began to realize that the hospital staff would be his family after his father had left him and his mother had died just after his birth, this realization at age 2 forced him to grow up at an alarming rate but it also made him pursue his dream of proving his "father" wrong and showing the world what he was made off, and so he learned and studied at an alarming rate.

That was the first six years off his life a simple combination off gaining knowledge about medicine and the world he would probably never experience, until one faithful night when a heavily bleeding and near death soldier trainee was brought into his room in the intensive care while the only present members of his family were trying to save his life and failing with doing so due to being short handed.

That night Naruto saved his first life by telling some off the lesser experienced members off the staff what to do and how to do it, this one life however would forever change his own life but that didn't happen until the next day when the trainee's superior came to him with the intention of recruiting Naruto for his group off trainee's, the group was named ROOT which was rather infamous in the world simply for their extremely talented and deathly soldiers, the offer however was quickly destroyed when the man found out about Naruto's condition.

One week after his encounter with the trainee's superior the man came back this time with the offer off a normal life and the ability to use his genius as the personal doctor in the ROOT unit, supposedly they would inject this nanotechnology into his bloodstream which would distribute them through his entire his body until each one of them where set in key locations where they would begin their purpose of forcing Naruto's body into developing his muscles into the state off a normal human.

The entire plan looked genius and flawless on paper, sadly however nothing ever goes according to plan with Naruto and the same went with the nanotechnology. Naruto's body rejected them which involuntarily made them do the exact thing they were made to prevent, Naruto's muscles weakened even further to the level where he was incapable off even lifting his arms or even speak for a long amount of time.

The project was labeled a weapon and Danzo was accused of using the wrong brainwave pattern on the nanotechnology forcing them to ruin the boys life even further, this however didn't even make Danzo flinch as he once again fell back on nanotechnology to get the boy into his squad, after one month Danzo once again approached Naruto with nanotechnology this time however it was made to rectify his previous mistake and make Naruto a normal boy.

One month later Naruto left the hospital and went to join ROOT but not as a medic, the nanotechnology was labeled project Kyuubi and it had one fatal flaw a flaw no person would realize because nobody knew how Naruto's unique body worked, instead of simply forcing Naruto's muscles into a state acceptable for his age, however they were developed into the state of a god among men or better yet the perfect soldier.

The next nine year off Naruto's life where filled with nothing but training, studying and experiments on his body, the first major experiment on his body were his eyes which were replaced for better and more useful one's, the second major experiment on him was the stabilizer for the Kyuubi which would force all previous nanotechnology to give him an inhuman healing factor and pain tolerance.

At age 15 his life went through several big changes, the first being the death of his mentor and the disbanding of ROOT, the second was him moving into a small apartment near his family, third was him attending the IS academy and the final change was him meeting his future best friends and his wife and bride while attending the IS academy.

While he studied for four years the world went into turmoil as thefts of IS happened everywhere until the unthinkable finally happened, world war three became a fact when Naruto was in his last year in the IS academy, and it became his life the moment he, his friends, his wife and bride graduated from the IS academy.

The war itself had a minimal body count because most IS representatives where either attending the IS academy or had long since defected to the enemy Phantom Task, A worldwide Organization that has existed for the past 140 years in the shadow of the actual world government as they slowly spread while gaining more power and technology.

The organization itself was lead by 2 insanely powerful people who where guarded by the top 7 warriors the organization had to offer, their so called: Ultieme Krijgers.

For one year a cold war ruled the world as the various governments gathered troops to combat Phantom Task while Phantom task themselves continued gaining more power with their AFU technology and constantly defecting IS users, halfway through the second year of the war the bodies had started appearing left and right while the IS academy elites fought against old friends, family and the Ultieme Krijgers .

After six months of near constant fighting and the loss of many dear friends Naruto's group had finally managed to reach the Leader of Phantom Task who then proceeded to pick them all apart with little to no effort before brutally ripping Naruto's left eye out as he tore him apart with sadistic satisfaction.

Now we find our hero at the bottom of a lake looking worst for wear, his body lies there littered with cuts and scrapes as blood freely pours our off his wounds and his empty left eye socket, his last battle had truly done a number on his body, his once spiky blond hair stuck to his head as blood continued to color it crimson, his once ruby red right eye was gone and blood flowed freely down his face and neck while the remains off most of his IS where impaled in his shoulders and legs, his entire left arm has been crushed and would probably never be used again.

Slowly more and more blood leaked out off his body and into the water as the last bit off oxygen left his lungs and darkness overtook his vision, that very moment Naruto Bodewig Desjardins witnessed his entire sight bleed to black before a sudden white light enveloped it and he awoke once more in a place unknown to him.

But before we come to this point it time it would be best to start the story of how he got here and what or who was strong enough to man handle him like that.

now is the time to learn off the days in which Naruto walked the halls of the IS academy, and the time to learn just how Naruto ended up meeting his wife and fiancé and how they managed to pick up the many shards off their own and each other's life in hopes of healing each other into the person they always deserved to be all the while finding love and helping their closest friends find true happiness

Yes now is the best moment one could ever possibly find to explain Naruto's life, how he clawed his way out off rock bottom and lifted himself into god like status to most men and a true medical icon too doctors and patients everywhere around the world.

So now we start: this is the tale off Naruto Bodewig Desjardins and the trails he faced while trying to discover just who he is all the while proving to not only himself but the entire world just how far sheer determination and great friends could ever bring someone

**That's it people! No matter what this is still my favorite story to write, why? Not because of the number of followers/favorites but because people review/give me pointers that way I at least know that people care enough to leave a suggestion or give their opinion**


	2. 4 better 4 wurst and 4 sarcasm

**Welcome back to wings of the chimera rewritten, this time around I decided to shave away as much unnecessary words used in the LN/anime and compacted them into something quicker and more useful, also the lunch scene has been reduced to but a small few words until I left the cannon and used the opportunity to set up the future plot for when the light novel story line ends *sobs* but I still hope the visual novel will continue under another publisher. By the gods I'm ranting.**

A peaceful aura hung around the IS academy as the sun shone gently behind the clouds and a soft breeze picks up a few leafs from time to time, we find our soon to be hero walking towards the entrance off the IS academy at a relaxed pace as he takes the incidental drag from his cigarette seemingly ignoring the fact that he should have arrived in class five minutes ago.

"My oh my, what do we have here? An over glorified prison for little girls and special boys who can fly around in their itty witty little toys." The blond remarks as he enters the academy while ignoring the no smoking sign and the strange looks all the students and staff members where giving him.

"Now let's see what do I do? Do I simply go in there and become prey to overly hormonal teenage girls who will most likely try to remove my clothes or do I enter the classroom and make it rather clear that I do not want to be sexually assaulted? Hmm decisions decision, which should I pick?" he mutters to himself before stopping before the classroom door.

"Growing up around such a wild variation of doctors has truly made me slightly insane and rather sarcastic and cynical, but hey who care any way? Normal is rather boring after all." He mutters once more before casually flicking the door open

**- Ichika's POV-**

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good, good morning sensei!"

The classroom that was noisy just now immediately became a neat and orderly but also slightly tense, as the homeroom teacher of class 1, Orimura Chifuyu-sensei appears.

"From today onwards, we'll be having practical training. As there are training suits, we'll be using IS's, so everyone must pay attention! Don't forget to put on the school regulated attire before you get your own IS suits. Anyone who forgets will have to wear the school swimsuit and truit! And as for that

"Then, Yamada-sensei, please begin the homeroom."

"O-okay."

After the briefing, Chifuyu-nee hands it over to Yamada-sensei, but Yamada-sensei seems to be rubbing her eyes as she frantically puts her glasses back, looking like a panicking puppy.

"Well, today, I'll be introducing some transfer students, and there are three of them, or at least two for now." she says only to mutter the last part to herself at an almost inaudible level.

"Wha..."

"""WHAAAAAT...!""""

Upon hearing the introduction of transfer students, everyone in the class exploded. Can't be helped, to the class that feeds on gossip even during their meals, it's to be expected that they would be shocked now that a transfer student slipped past their information network, and there are three of them.

While I was thinking about this really seriously, the door opens.

"Excuse me."

"..."

The moment the class saw the two transfer students, the buzzing quieted down.

That's to be expected.

That's because one of them-is a guy.

"I'm Charles Dunois from France. I'm not too familiar with this country, so please take care of me." The transfer students, Charles, smiles and bows to everyone after saying that.

Including me, everyone in the class is stunned.

"A, a guy...?"

Someone muttered.

"Yes. I heard that there's someone in the same situation as me here. So I transferred here from my country-"

He has a face that's easily approachable, courteous, a fine and proper body, bright blond hair on his head-that's neatly tied behind. His body is also so thin that one may feel that it's too skinny, a pair of straight legs, and he sure looks cool.

The image he gives is of 'some royal prince', and that's not an exaggeration. Most notably, that smile which isn't irritating at all was really shiny.

"No..."

"What?"

"NO WAY-!"

Is this the so-called supersonic? Nope, I'm not kidding, a squeal started in the middle of the classroom and spread out just like that.

"A MALE STUDENT! A SECOND MALE STUDENT AT THAT!"

"AND HE'S IN OUR CLASS!"

"AND HE'S HANDSOME! THE TYPE THAT YOU WANT TO PROTECT!"

"I'M SO GRATEFUL TO BE ABLE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD~!"

Our class girls are really energetic. On a side note, the reason the other classes haven't run out is most likely because it's Homeroom period, right? To all the teaching staff, it's been tough on you.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, SETTLE DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Chifuyu-nee seems to feel rather irritated as she grumbled. Though it's work, it may seem irritating to hear such girly screams. Besides, she never really got along with ordinary girls when she was still studying.

"Ev-Everyone please be quiet. We haven't ended the self-introduction~!"

Actually, no one actually did forget about the other transfer student-or rather, it's rather difficult to forget about her. That's because she looks like a unique radical.

She has shiny silver hair that's almost white, and the hair's almost reaching her waist. It's pretty, but she didn't tidy it, so it just seems like it's naturally long. Also, she has an eye-patch on her left eye; not a surgical one, but a real black eye-patch like what those colonels in those 20th Century war films would wear. Though the other opened eye is red, hidden in it is a seemingly endless zero degrees Celsius.

The impression she gives with her attire doesn't need much description. She's a 'soldier'. Though her height is obviously shorter than Charles, the chilly presence she gives seems to make her as tall as she is.

Let me add on, Charles is rather short for a guy, so the other transfer student is considered rather short amongst the girls.

"..."

The person involved still hasn't said anything as she maintains her folded arm stance, looking uninterested as she stares at the girls in the class-and that's for just a moment. Right now, she's staring only at one person...Chifuyu-nee.

"...Hurry up and greet them, Laura."

"Yes, instructor."

Facing the transfer student who's standing straight and answering honestly-Laura, everyone's stunned by her. In contrast, Chifuyu-nee, who got a greeting by a foreigner, reveals a troubled look even though it's different from before.

"Don't call me that here, I'm no longer an instructor. And you're an ordinary student here, so you must call me Orimura-sensei."

"Roger that."

Having answered that, Laura puts her straightened arms to the side and stands straight with her ankles put together-no matter how I look at it, even if she's not related to the military, she did call Chifuyu-nee 'instructor', so she's definitely a German.

-For some reasons, Chifuyu-nee was an Army instructor in Germany for one year, and after a year of absence, she became an IS Academy instructor, or so I heard.

The reason why I said that is because I'm not too certain myself. I heard that from the other people related to the Academy like Yamada-sensei. She herself didn't tell me anything, probably because a lot of things were involved in that...

What should I say? Am I feeling unsettled? Nope, this isn't a feeling of loneliness.

"I'm Laura Bodewig."

"..."

The students remain silent, waiting for her to continue, but after she said her name, she shut her mouth up like a clam.

"Is, is that...all?"

"That's all."

Unable to stand this atmosphere, Yamada-sensei tries to force a smile as she asked Laura, but got an unrelenting answer. Hey, Hey, stop bullying the teacher! Look, she's about to cry! Really.

For some reason, maybe because of this, Laura and I exchanged looks.

"So it's you-"

Hm? What? She just closed in without hesitation.

*PA!*

"..."

"Wh?"

I got hit suddenly, and it was a vicious slap-Wha?

"I won't accept it. You're actually that person's little brother. Who would accept it!"

While I straightened my thoughts, my face started to ache-what? What's this? Why did you hit me?

See? Everyone's looking over, stunned-no wait, now's not the time to be thinking about this!

"What are you doing?"

"Humph..."

As quickly as she came over, Laura quickly backed away and sits down on the empty seat, folding her hands in front of her chest, shutting her eyes and not giving any reaction at all.

Uwa, I got ignored. I got ignored? What's this? What's this person intending to do? Is she an alien from an uncivilized culture? Is this a show of friendship when people meet for the first time in Germany? I don't want to live in that country at all.

*BANG!*

The classroom door was suddenly torn open with an alarming amount of force

"Would you look at that, most renowned academy in the world but they can't even buy some quality doors. Go figure." A rather sarcastic and cynical voice said from the hallway

Slowly but surely a blond haired boy or perhaps man walked into the room while seemingly ignoring the stares of shock directed at him.

"Sorry I'm late but I had an emergency I needed to attend to." The man said as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" a clearly enraged Chifuyu-nee shouts at the man

"Well I'm either Waldo or I'm the new transfer student Naruto, I'm not too sure which one it is so I'm gonna go on a limp and say I'm the transfer student." The apparent fifteen year old spoke while staring in rather bored fashion at Chifuyu-nee

"You where supposed to be here 7 minutes ago!" Chifuyu-nee raged at Naruto

"Would it make you feel better if I act like I care? A clearly uninterested Naruto replied

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE INSTRUCTOR LIKE THAT!" a clearly enraged Laura Bodewig roared

"Aww isn't that just cute, you have your own pet Chihuahua, or at least I'm gonna assume it's a Chihuahua after all they are known for being rather small and extremely annoying not to mention all bark and no bite."

"How dare you! You ignorant little-" Laura began only to be interrupted by Chifuyu

"That's enough out off you Laura, now sit down and be quite." Chifuyu once again roars while nearing her breaking point

"Aww why did you have to shut her up? Me and miss bratwurst where having such a deep and meaningful moment of bonding." Naruto whined in a child-like way

"We do not have time for this, just introduce yourself so we can move onto the next lesson."

"Aye-aye captain haddock!" Naruto mocked for one last time

"Name's Naruto no surname I had one but then I decided I didn't like it, to those of you who want to be formal you can address me as Dr. Naruto, and no I'm not making that up I became a doctor over a year ago.

Well that certain explains a lot, the teen stands at 5 foot 7 with spiky blond hair and strange mismatched eyes of which one is ruby red and the other is a deep purple with what appears to be rings in them, his uniform or at least his supposed uniform has been heavily altered into a simple black shirt combined with the regular white trousers and shoes which went mixed with a long coat version of the normal jacket which now looked more like a doctor's coat, an image that was only enhanced by the doctor's badge on his left breast, the finishing touch in his outfit lay in his thin spectacles with orange tinted glasses in them.

'…"

"Is that-" Yamada sensei began

"That will be all." Naruto cut in

"Ah...ahem! Homeroom lesson will end now. Everyone has to change up, as we'll be doing IS practice together with Class 2. Dismissed!"

"Whoop tie do! How this fills me with joy." Naruto said in mock joy

"Hey, Orimura. Take care of those two. You're all guys, right?"

"Really? How long have you been withholding this sort of information from me?" Naruto asks in mock shock

"Are you Orimura-kun? We've met for the first time, I'm-"

"Ah, save that for later. Let's get out of here first. The girls are starting to change clothes."

While explaining, I leapt into action. I pulled Charles's hand and walked out of the classroom.

"We'll change in the changing room at the arena, and we have to do that for every practical session in future, so better get used to it."

"O-Okay..."

"Oh yeah just leave me behind here! I'll be more then fine!" Naruto yells after them as he puts his cigarette out before flinging it in a nearby trashcan.

"I'll just follow the fangirls scream then." He mutters one last time before walking in the direction of said fangirl screams

"Ahh! Rumored transfer student detected!"

"And he's together with Orimura-kun!"

"Found them! They're here!"

"Everyone who heard them! Hurry up and surround them!"

"Orimura-kun's black hair is great, but blond hair's great as well."

"And his eyes are green!"

"Ah! Look-look! They're holding hands!"

"Dammit, just when I left my tranquilizer darts at home this kind of thing has to happen." Naruto grumbles as he tries to weave through the crowd of hormonal high teenage girls undetected

"Excuse me sir, but are you the new doctor?" a random student asks him

"_I can either lie or I can tell the truth and get a nice show when they all seem to realize I was walking in their midst for so long."_The blond thought to himself

"In a way yes I am the new doctor."

"What do you mean in a way?" the student asks in confusion

"Well, while it is true that I am a doctor I am not here to fulfill the role of a doctor."

"What?"

"Now then if you would excuse me I have some business to attend to behind that door." He says before entering the locker room

"Alright! We managed to get out before the crowd got us, now there were even more reasons for us to not stop. Got to run forward." Ichika shouted

"Alright! We made it!"

"Yeah and thanks a lot for being a dick and leaving me behind."

"Waaahh where did you come from!" Ichika asks in fright

"The door." Naruto replied flatly

"Oh no! Not much time left! Let's change!" Ichika suddenly shouts

"UWA!"

"?"

"Did you forget anything...no wait, why aren't you changing? You'll be late if you don't do so! You might not know this Charles, but our homeroom teacher's really strict about being punctual and all-"

"O-Okay, I, I'll change. But, erm, can you please look at the other side...please?"

"Huh, I won't look at you when you change...but Charles, why are you looking at me?"

"I-I'm not, I'm not looking at you!"

"Can we leave the strange and potential sexual tension between the two off you behind and just get to changing, seriously blondie you act like you never saw a guy naked before." Naruto says while clearly ignoring the irony of his name for Charles

"W-who are you, anyway?" Charles asks suddenly

"Haven't we just been over this? My name is Naruto and I am your new classmate."

"B…but w…why don't you have a last name." Charles asks

"That is something I would rather not talk about, let's just say my father is a class-A jackass." Naruto mutters as a shadow suddenly covers his eyes

"Well I'm Orimura Ichika."

"I pity you." Naruto suddenly says

"Huh? Why?"

"Look at who your sister is, people are going to expect you to be just as great if not greater than her, and even when you manage to surpass her you will still live in her shadow."

'"What do you mean live in her shadow?" Ichika asked

"She was the first to do a lot of things and the best at doing said things, no matter how good you become people will always use your sister as a measurement stick for you."

"I don't care what others think about me all I want is to be strong enough to protect my friends!"

"You have guts and I hope for you that we will never have to see them." Naruto says before turning around

**One awkward changing later**

**Naruto POV**

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

Slowly but surely Ichika and the other blondie and I walked towards the arena, let's just hope this will be something interesting, like a gladiator fight again robotic lions on fire.

"Since you have time to think about such useless things, hurry up and get in line!"

*Wow, wow, wow hold on a second! They think?" I ask in mock shock while pointing at Ichika and Charles

"Do you really have to be such a jerk?" Ichika asks

"Well sorry! I just grew up in a unique environment so I act like this rather naturally, I'm only joking so no reason to get upset about it." I retort while actually being apologetic

"Just watch out otherwise people might think you are serious and they will easily dislike you for it." Ichika says

Silently I join a group of girls who seem to be staring and ogling us every step we take, just great why did I have to leave the hospital again? All I ever get there is young kids worshipping me, teenage girls trying to hit on me, teenaged guys who like to share some guy banter with another man around their age and older people who find me to be just adorable, yet now, I already feel like bloody freaking Alucard has made me his target.

**Later during the training**

"First, we'll be watching a practical battle that involves close range and shooting."

"Yes ma'am!"

Oh how this fills me with happiness, the thought alone of actually doing something other than reciting the basics is a true gift from the gods

As the teacher calls out Huang and Alcott I can't help but wonder to myself if this is some sort of cruel form of taunting the other students with what they will never have.

"This is the stage for me, the representative candidate for England, Cecilia Alcott!"

"That's right. It's a great chance to show everyone the difference in ability as a personal IS pilot!"

For some strange reason, both their motivation values just shot up. What? They can get a free meal if they win? Ah, as they're girls, it's likely it's for desserts.

"Then who's my opponent? I'm alright even if it's against Rin-san."

"Fufu, that's my line. I'll slaughter you."

"No need to rush, idiots. Your opponent will be-"

*Kiiiiinnn...*

Hm? What's that sound? Sounds like air being split. Don't tell me-

"AHHH-! PL-PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY~!"

Suddenly a green blur or perhaps smudge is a better word? Sails towards the middle off the group just bearably missing most students, except for-

*DONK!*

-Ichika, perhaps he is a bad luck magnet or something similar: but anyhow it turns out the green blur is in reality the small green haired assistant teacher from earlier this morning.

The same teacher who is currently being groped by Ichika which is rather surprising seeing as a guy in his situation should require an admirable control over his hormonal level.

"-!"

Suddenly Ichika rolls off the green haired assistant teacher while bearably avoiding a shot that passed inches from his chest and face.

"Ohohohoho...what a pity, I missed."

"..."

"WAAAAHHHH!"

'_Well this escalated quickly. One moment Ichika is simply standing around and the next moment two trigger happy girls are trying to kill him, even going as far as throwing a double bladed sword at him."_

"HAA!"

*PAM!* *PAM!*

As the two shots ring, the bullets accurately hit the two sides of the flying sword and change its trajectory.

While hearing the bullet shells drop, I turned around to look, and surprisingly Ichika now owns his life to little green bean the teacher.

"..."

"Though Yamada-sensei doesn't look like it, she was a former representative candidate, so shooting like what she just did isn't much."

"Well, that was ages ago. And I never got past being a representative candidate..."

"So then, little girls, let's start already."

"Wha? Erm, 2 vs. 1 is..."

"No, this is too..."

"Relax, if it's you two, you'll definitely lose."

"Then, let's start!"

Cecilia and Rin shouted out as they flew. Followed closely by the green bean teacher.

"I won't hold back!"

"I wasn't serious back then anyways!"

"H-Here I come!"

_"(in hindsight I must admit that falling asleep during a fight may not have been my brightest idea but it looked like an overpowered catfight anyway so I didn't miss much)"_

*BANG!*

I suddenly get awakened from my nap by an explosion occurring in mid air and the two girls crashing into the ground, while making a small crater in the process.

"Okay now, everyone should understand the ability of the teachers now. From now onwards, please show some respect to the staff members."

Chifuyu-nee clapped twice to divert everyone's attention.

"The ones with personal frames are Orimura, Alcott, Dunois, Bodewig, and Rin. Then, we'll be dividing the class into groups of 8. Personal machine users will act as leaders, got that? Split up now."

I honestly don't feel like correcting her so I simply stay quiet and walk toward miss bratwurst's group just to get some enjoyment out off this.

"….."

"….."

"…"

Silence hangs in the small group as miss bratwurst simply stand in front of the IS with her arms folded and her eye closed

"A…ano shouldn't we do something?" a girl next to me asks uncertainly

"….. Don't just stand and wait there, get in the IS." Miss bratwurst replies coldly, I suddenly realize that I have absolutely no clue, what her name is, what did the teacher say again? Bodewig? Yeah that's it but I'm pretty sure she said something like Baura? No that's the giant fish thingy from bleach, hmm was it Laura? Yeah pretty sure it was Laura

"B...but h…how?" * sigh* this was going to be a LONG afternoon

**Later during lunch time**

"...What is this."

"Hm?"

We currently find out hero sitting on the roof in a rather awkward situation

"Didn't I tell you that I want to come up here to eat since the weather's good?" Ichika says

"That's not what I'm referring to...!" Houki retorts while glaring at all the other *guests*

"Since we're having lunch, the more the merrier, isn't it? Besides, Charles and Naruto just transferred in, so they wouldn't know even know where to eat."

"I would have to guess from the nearest trash can either that or I would simply go dumpster diving for a good snack." I say with sarcasm clear in my voice

"Dump-ster-di-ving?" Charles asks in wonder

"You don't know what dumpster diving is? You see it's when you… you know what never mind."

"Here, Ichika. This is for you." Houki suddenly says while clearly ignoring what I just said

"Wow, it's sweet and sour pork!"

"!" a voice from the sky suddenly shouts as something crashes just behind me

"What the F-" I manage to gasps out until it finally hits me just who would do such a completely moronic thing.

"What the?" the others on the roof shout as the shock fades away

"OWIE THAT HURT!" the childish voice whines

"So it has come to this." I silently mutter to myself

"The roof isn't as soft as it looked after all."

"Who are you?" Ichika asks the figure

"Huh? HOWDY NARUTO! TOBI IS HERE WITH A MESSAGE FROM LEADER! YUP TOBI IS BEING A GOOD BOY!" the now identified figure shouts

As the dust cloud starts to settle the visage of a man clad in a black cloak with red clouds outlined with white stitched to it becomes clear, suddenly he turns around to show his face which is covered by a bright orange spiral mask.

"Hey there Tobi, how are you doing?"

"Tobi is doing well Naruto-san but Tobi has to be a good boy and give you this message in private like leader-sama instructed me to do!" the ever happy and hyper Tobi shouts

"Very well then where is this message?'

"Uwah! Tobi has it right over here!" he shouts in joy only to pat an empty pocket "HUH? Where is it!" he exclaims before frantically searching himself for the message.

"AHA HERE IT IS!" he suddenly shouts as he pulls out a laptop from his inner breast pocket

"Okay then Tobi please follow me." I say before leaving the roof in search for an empty space

"Tell me Tobi why do you insist on acting like that in public?" I ask him in wonder

"Hahahaha, that's very easy Naruto-kun this way nobody will be able to take me seriously which will give me a huge advantage as soon as I enter the battlefield, I will simply keep acting like this until the enemy either drops their guard or becomes so infuriated that they will create an opening big enough for me to exploit making it so that I can win in just one hit." A suddenly very serious Tobi says

'I must admit that is quite the genius tactic but is that really the only reason why you act like that?'

"No, I have to admit that it's hilarious to watch people squirm or try to wrap their head around the personality that I show them, hahaha in all honesty that's one of the little things that makes the act completely worth it." He chuckles lightly

"You always were that kind of person, right? Hmm let's see I think this should do." I said as I open the janitor's locker

'Very well then, but I must warn you leader-sama said that this meeting is off uttermost importance and may under no circumstances reach the wrong ears." Tobi says as he puts down a laptop and opens the correct videophone channel

"Greeting Naruto-kun." The voice from the computer says

"Hello leader-sama what is it you need of me today?"

"Straight to the point as always huh? I have a mission for you Naruto-kun."

"Why me leader-sama and what do you require me to do?"

"It has come to our attention that some of your classmates are less then trustworthy so therefore we wish for you to keep an eye on three individuals: first up is Orimura Ichika, while he is the least likely to be up to any sort of criminal activities his situation is rather questionable given his relation to Shinonono Tabane and given the fact that he is the younger brother of the Mondo Grosso it is simply too much of a coincidence that he discovers the ability to pilot an IS."

"Of course leader-sama and I must admit that the thought has crossed my mind as well."

"It is good to see that your natural ability to spot oddities isn't decreasing, now then your next target is Laura Bodewig she is a rather likely threat simply because of her rather questionable past and the fact that Germany seems to excel at declaring or causing worldwide trouble, and they seem to enjoy gaining more military power in order to gain dominance over other countries, judging by this logic we can assume that her target would be Orimura Ichika."

"Judging by the way she keeps glaring at him I can easily assume she has some business with him and they can't be any good business."

"Last and certainly the most questionable target is "Charles" Dunois or in reality Charlotte Dunois who seems to have entered under not only a fake identity but also a fake gender, we are unable to guess her intent and frankly due to her clean record we can only assume that she is being forced into this by Mr. Florence Dunois who's research team has been struggling with advancing towards a new level of IS development, giving these circumstance she is most likely here to spy and collect data on Byakushiki."

"Well this is honestly a surprise, but then again it does explain her strange behavior earlier on, what should I do Leader-sama? Should I confront her with this knowledge or should I wait for the information to be brought to the daylight?"

"You are to confront her on these matters in private without Orimura Ichika finding this out, seeing as we are unaware of her affiliations we cannot risk losing a potential ally over a baseless assumption," The Leader responded "For now all you must do is observe subject 1 and 2, while trying to figure out subject 3's motives."

"Very well leader-sama, is there anything else you need of me?"

"In fact there is, Tobi will relieve you of your HEA and will give you our experimental Chimera IS which has been altered to match both your fighting style and your talent as a doctor.''

"But of course leader-sama." I say before taking of my hidden iron wristband and handing it over to Tobi who hand me an green diamond on a small and thin yet sturdy black cord

"These are your objections, do not fail me Naruto."

"You know me leader-sama, despite being a soldier I am still a doctor first and foremost, and I prefer to keep me friends save over having my friends become my patients."

"Goodbye Naruto, we will contact you soon for a mission report." The voice says one more time before the screen went black

"Do watch out with the Chimera it's a very powerful machine just like the rest of Orochimaru's work, but this time he went the extra mile just to show off Kabuto's and his own talent in comparison to Shinonono Tabane." Tobi says as he picks up the laptop and pockets it

"Goodbye Naruto and don't let your guard down." He says one last time before vanishing in a flash

"Don't worry Tobi, I know the stakes and I'm not about to let someone get hurt due to my stupidity again." I mutter to myself before walking towards class

**That night**

"Then, please let me repeat this again. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Ichika."

"Yay more material for the Peanut gallery memory folder!" I shout in mock joy while my face remains buried in a pillow

"Are you seriously always like this?" Ichika asks with come annoyance in his voice

"Are you always dense or are you just being intentionally dense?" I retort

"Huh?"

"Never you mind, never you mind I already have my answer."

"This tastes really different from red tea. It's weird, but nice." *Charles* says in an attempt to break the awkwardness

"It's great that you like it. If we have a chance next time, let's go drink some matcha." Ichika says while entering an exciting and trilling discussion about tea with *Charles*

"Matcha's the thing that's to be drunk on tatami mats, right? I heard that it needs a special skill. Do you know how to brew it, Ichika?"

"Matcha has to be 'set up', not brewed. But I've only drunk a sample of it. Right now, they're selling some matcha coffee in front of a station, and it does taste like coffee."

"Oh I see. I want to go along next time to try it once."

"Alright, I'll bring you along then. Besides, it's a rare chance, so let's go out for a Sunday trip, okay?"

"But what about you Naruto? Don't you want to come along as well?" *Charles* asks in genuine wonder

"I would love to be all chummy with you guys but I have some important business to do this Sunday, you know saving lives and stuff like that."

"What do you mean saving lives" *Charles* asks

"Haven't we been over this already? I'm a doctor I save lives."

"So you have a shift this Sunday?" Ichika asks

"Yeah cuz if I stay away to long those interns might actually start to build some traces of self esteem, something I want to prevent at all cost."

"But why would you want to prevent interns from getting some self esteem?" Ichika asks

"Simple really, because an intern with self esteem might think he know what he's doing and will probably handle things on his own, which incase that goes wrong it's on my hide, so to prevent that I make sure that they know to NEVER handle anything on their own accord unless it's an emergency of life and death."

"Don't you ever have a day off then?" *Charles* asks

"Every Saturday and once every three weeks on Sunday, and naturally on school trips and stuff like that but otherwise I'm pretty much screwed, who knows if you guys want to socialize so badly I could always drop you off with some of my patients, I bet they would love to meet you guys."

"Us? But why?"

"The first male IS pilot who is simply an icon for all of men kind and the second "male" IS pilot who only shows that some men will be able to tip the gender scale back to its original position." I say while empathizing the word male when I talk about Charlotte, who on a side note is fidgeting slightly and looking for a way out of this topic

"Speaking of which, I heard that Ichika always has special IS training after school. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I started off later than the rest, so I can only train to make up for it."

"Can I join in? I want to thank you, and I have my personal machine, so I should be able to help out."

"Oh, that'll be great! Sorry to bother you then."

"Mn, leave it to me."

"Wait a second, you guys are training tomorrow? mind if I join in? I only just received my own IS and I can't wait to see what it can do."

"Sure thing Naruto-san the more the merrier." Ichika said while *Charles* simply gave a nod.

**OMAKE! TIME: ninja hearing aid**

*** A cookie for those of you who know where this is originally from**

**We join three shadowy figures in their hideout inside a castle in Germany**

***BANG!***

"**That was the gate make sure to stay quite." The first figure muttered**

"**What did you say?" the second figure asked loudly**

"**That was the gate make sure to stay quite." The first figure says in a normal voice**

"**Huh? What did you say?" the second figure asks again**

"**THAT WAS THE GATE!" the first figure roars in anger**

"**Well keep quite then." The second figure whispers**

"**I'm going to.." the first figure says as he makes an attempt to strangle the second figure**

"**I hate my life." The third figure whines**

**Yeah no clue why I did that omake, it just sorta came to me just as I was about to post the chapter**

**There we go! Instead of three chapters like in the original I managed to water it down to one chapter! Now excuse me while I go figure out how to hospitalize some characters. ****Stay tuned for more!**


	3. the naked truth and a suprising student

"So the reason why Ichika can't beat Alcott-san and Rin-san is mainly because you haven't grasped the nuances of ranged weapons." *Charles* lectured Ichika while holding *his* own rifle close too himself

"Is, is that so? I thought I should have understood..." Ichika muttered as he mentally replayed his previous battles and his mistakes in said battles

"You do know that trying to teach Ichika how to utilize ranged weapons is like trying to get a puppy to learn how to use a pogo stick, sure it's fun and all and there is the small chance that it will actually learn how to use it but in the end it just doesn't know what it's doing and you end up realizing you just wasted a lot of valuable time." Naruto spoke up as he continued to stare at the duo with his arms folded and his back leaning against the wall while his cigarette hung limply from his lips

"Wha- what are you talking about Naruto-san! Who would try to teach a puppy how to use a pogo stick?" Ichika exclaimed in confusion while his mind makes several attempts to wrap around the strange comment

"And the point I was trying to make has been missed completely, I applaud you on your skills at being dense, Ichika." Naruto laughs while taking an lazy drag from his cigarette

"Huh why would I be dense?" Ichika asks the smoking blond in wonder

"Ohh I know this one! It's because freaking Wolverine needed to find something his claws just couldn't cut and apparently your skull fits the bill." Naruto replies with a deadpanned look

"Who is wolverine?" *Charles* asks in wonder as *he* watches the exchange with a confused look

"You call yourself a man but you don't know who wolverine is? That's like a woman who doesn't know how a bra works, no wait that would be rather awesome but still almost every guy alive has at least heard the name Wolverine before, yet here you are completely clueless." Naruto shouts in mock outrage

"Wolverine isn't that great I find him to be a bit rude actually." Ichika says while trying to come to *Charles's* rescue

"You make an excellent point! Now then would like some tampons to go with that opinion?" Naruto asks with a straight face and a dead serious tone

"Are you three done yet? I have better things to do on my Saturday afternoon." Cecelia asks while impatiently tapping her foot

"Maybe." Naruto comments lamely

"**It don't matter if you're black or white!"** Naruto's pocket suddenly sang in a surprisingly high pitched voice despite the distinctive male tone to it

"Ohh wait I gotta take this one it's rather important." Naruto says before walking off in the distance while casually flipping his cell phone open

"Do any off you even know who the guy from yesterday was?" Ichika asks as he watches Naruto's retreating form while silently question the masked man's sanity

"Probably no one important, he looks like an average backwater village idiot who isn't worth my time." Cecilia commented in an arrogant tone while a look off loathing entered her eyes at the mere mention of the ridiculous and pathetic man

"Maybe he was one of Naruto's old patients." Charles proposed.

"I don't know but I guess it doesn't matter." Ichika says before going back to training

**With Naruto**

"Hello Zetsu-san how can I help you today?" Naruto asks as his previous happy and sarcastic attitude instantly vaporizes the moment he answers his phone

"**Hello Naruto w**e got the information you as**ked for,** but where **could you possibly want suc**h information for..?" The ever-changing voice of Zetsu rang through the other end of the phone

"I plan to confront her today but I felt that I would need every possible ounce of information I could get before doing something so risky." Naruto quietly says as a group off giggling girls pass him by

"**As careful**as ever aren't you**Naruto? But why would you**need information about the school history **of special events when it has no relation to her?"**

"Simple actually, if the situation is truly as I suspect then I will need to know how powerful the school rules are and to what extent I will be able to use them in order to support her."

"So that's why you wanted **us to look through her family files? So you would be**able to find some small holes in Florence's reputation**, which you would then be able to use if you ever entered court."** Zetsu stated

" Fast as always, aren't you Zetsu? But I also need as much information I can get to prevent her from both becoming our enemy and her leading a miserable life that she could have avoided."

"**What is it with you and** protecting people? You normally are sarcastic and judgmental **but when it comes to bad parenting**you suddenly do a 180 and become one of the most caring people in **the world who would do anything to save another person from such a situation."**

"Probably a left over mental scar that just won't heal? Who knows? "

"**It seems it's just like**Itachi-san says, we don't kn**ow who we truly are until**we are about **to die."**

"That guy knows too much about things people his age shouldn't be thinking about." Naruto soft grumbles

"**Indeed** he seems to **have the tendency**off dwelling in such mindsets."

"Tends to freak me the hell out, but I have to go now thanks for the help Zetsu-san."

"Not a problem **Naruto, and do watch**your ba**ck."**Zetsu says before hanging up

Silently pocketing his phone Naruto walks back to the arena in hopes of catching up with the rest of his friends and preventing Ichika from doing anything too stupid, which he may later regret.

**The training arena**

"Huh, look at that..." a gaping girls says as she points at the 1st floor off the training arena

"No way, that's the 3rd generation German model."

"I heard that it's still in the testing phase in their country..."

As soon as Naruto entered the arena it became clear that nobody was thinking about training, no instead they had decided to gawk at something in the 1st floor.

"..."

Standing over there was his fellow transfer student, the German representative candidate, and potential enemy, Laura Bodewig.

"Hey."

Suddenly a voice could be heard from Ichika's IS communication channel.

"_So it seems little miss Bodewig is finally showing her hand… hmm let's see how this plays out."_Naruto thought to himself

"...What." Ichika asked slightly uncertain

"It seems like you possess a personal IS. If that's the case, it's simple. Fight me."

"Nope. I have no reason to fight you."

"You don't, I do."

"If it wasn't for your existence, instructor would have easily reclaimed the championship, so I will never, ever, agree to your existence."

"_What is this? MTV? Seriously she hates him because of that? And here I thought she was actually send here on a mission which could form a potential problem to leader-sama's plans." Naruto thought while mentally face palming_

"Maybe next time."

"Humph, since that's the case. I'll make you fight me."

After she said that, Laura switched her black IS into battle mode. At that moment, the large missile that was equipped on her left arm immediately shot out.

*BAM!*

"You..."

Butting in, *Charles* used *his* shield to deflect the live bullet and pointed the .61 sub-machine gun on his right hand at Laura.

"To think that the likes of a second generation French IS is standing in my way."

"It's probably more mobile than your third generation German model, which still can't be mass produced."

"_Yeah I'm going to end this, no way am I going to let some wannabe soldier hurt a potential friend."_Naruto thought before dashing forward and jumping in between the two of them while bearably blocking an attack from Laura with his partially transformed bone white arm.

"My oh my, what got your panties in a knot Bodewig? Where they all out off razors in the emo store or do you simply lack people to listen to your sob stories about a tough childhood?" Naruto asks mockingly

A sudden flare of hatred seems to enter Laura's only visible eye as she looks at Naruto mocking expression

"How pathetic the weakling needs a 3rd rate doctor to protect him, how utterly useless can one man be!" she snarls

"OHH NO! Oh I don't meet little miss Germany's standards whatever will I do!" Naruto shouts in fake despair

"I'm terribly broken up over it! How shall I continue this grueling existence when I can't even meet her standards! Oww world why must thou be so cruel!?" he continues to shout in fake despair

"You students over there! What are you doing! State your year, class and register number!" a voice over the intercom shouts suddenly

"...Humph. I'll retreat for today."

"You're just going to leave me like this!? How rude! CALL ME!" Naruto shouts as he waves her off with a handkerchief while crying crocodile tears

"Oi Ichika! You need any help!?" He asked as he turns around

"No I'm okay. Thanks."

"That's it for today's training. It's already past 4, and the arena's closing soon anyway." *Charles* says in a rather serious tone as *he* starts walking towards the changing room in hopes of reducing the chance on possible conflict between the German girl and the other member of the group who all look about ready to tear said German girl's spine out

**Later in the dormitory Charles POV**

Closing the doors up, Charles, who's alone in the dormitory room, sighed. Maybe he endured it up till now, as the sigh he unconsciously let out was much deeper than what he expected, shocking even himself.

"_What am I frustrated about..."_

"_...Let's take a shower to lighten the mood."_

Charles pulled out a change of clothes from his own cupboard and walked towards the bathroom.

**Slightly later in the room**

"Hoo—done, done." Ichika happily mutters to himself

"There were a lot of documents alright, but they're just things that need to be signed, so it's not as time-consuming as I thought it would be."

So now I'm the official pilot of the Byakushiki...hm, but that's just what the documents mean, so there shouldn't be any drastic changes, right?

"You think you had it bad? I had to do about twice the amount of paperwork for my IS." Naruto grumbles as he massages his right hand

Suddenly Naruto's ears pick up on the sound off running water. "_Perfect now it's time to use that info Zetsu-san got me."_Naruto thought to himself

"Hey Ichika I need a favor." Naruto suddenly says

"A favor? What kind of favor Naruto?" Ichika asks in surprise

" I have to ask you to leave the room for quite some time." Naruto says as the wheels turn in his head

"Huh but why?" Ichika asks confused

"Because earlier Charles asked me to give him a physical examination because he's been feeling a bit under the weather recently and he doesn't really trust the school nurse with it." Naruto lied smoothly

"So? Why would I have to leave for that? Aren't we all guys?"

"Very true Ichika but in this situation it's something I will do as doctor to patient and therefore I have to uphold my oath of silence towards anyone other than fellow doctors and potentially family members, if I don't do that then I could go to jail for leaking personal information."

"Really? That sounds annoying but I guess I get it." Ichika says as he stands up

"Thanks a lot Ichika, maybe you can go have dinner with Rin or something like that to pass the time."

"I'll try Naruto, see you later then." Ichika says one last time before exiting the room

"Very well then now we play the waiting game." Naruto says as he locks the door and sits down on the bed while playing with his lighter

**Five minutes later**

Slowly the bathroom door opens and out steps a naked and wet *Charles*

Her drenched hair is blond and curly with such softness and elasticity, and she has nice long legs on her slender body. Her slender waist also indicates larger breasts than what they should be.

Her blond hair and purple eyes clearly show that she's not Japanese. Maybe it's because of that the breasts are probably at least size C no matter the measurements. It's really unbelievably eye-catching. The crystal clear skin carried beads of water on them, and they looked as beautiful as diamonds

"Hello Charlotte Dunois, so glad you could join me, how about you take a seat and we have a nice long talk." Naruto says in an all business voice

"Uh… …." is all she manages to stutter as she looks wide eyed at Naruto

"No reason to be so surprised Charlotte Dunois after all I knew from the first day."

"I.I…I…b… bu." she continues to mutter as she stands rooted to her spot

"Dunois! I suggest you sit down!" Naruto snaps

"….." Silently she complies as she looks fearfully at Naruto

"Very well then Dunois it's about time you and I have a chat about why you are here."

" .ewfwefjwef." is all she can say as the look of terror on her face intensifies.

"It seems you are extremely scared because I found out about who and what you are so therefore I can only assume that you here under a threat, made most likely by your father. Correct?" Naruto asks

"…" Silently she nods her head

"So it is as I thought." Naruto says as his eyes soften and his tone becomes warm and compassionate

"There is nothing to be afraid off Charlotte-san." He tells her warmly

As by magic her tense composure shatters and the dam breaks

"UWAAH!" she cries as she flings herself forward onto Naruto who simply catches her

"There, there let it all out." Naruto softly mutters as he held her body to his body in an attempt to comfort the panicking girl.

"_Dammit its worst then I thought! I originally thought she was forced into acting like a guy but from her reaction alone I can tell that she obviously fears the consequences for failing her mission and she has been bottling up too many emotions, thanks to the shock off me confronting her with the truth she now involuntarily released all those emotions."_Naruto thought to himself as he elevated Florence Dunois on his shit list

For the next five minutes Naruto comforts Charlotte as she continues to cry in his chest, until she is once again able to talk.

"Well then now that that's over would you mind if I ask a few questions?" Naruto asks

"No." Charlotte mutters weakly as she dries her tears

"Okay first then, why did you react so strongly against my confrontation?"

"*Sigh* Why did it have to be that question." Charlotte softly mutters

"The past two years for me have been hell, not only did my mother pass away but my father was forced to take me in against his will, something he made quite clear he would rather not have, as soon as I set foot in his house he treated me like trash simply because I was a mistake that should have never happened and he looked for even the slightest mistake so he could throw me back out." Charlotte shakily began

"When news about Ichika reached him he didn't hesitate for a second to send me off so I could make myself *useful* to him by both being away for three years and by spying on Ichika, despite my protests and the fact that I was an emotional wreck because I never had time to get over my mother's death I was send off on the first plane to Japan, he made it rather clear to me that if I were to fail or be discovered that he would throw me out off his house and make it so that I would never even be able to set foot in France again." Charlotte muttered as tears began to whelm in her eyes

Suddenly she felt strong arms embrace her "There is no reason to cry, he can't touch you here and if he tries to I will rip his arms out off his sockets and beat him with them until he runs back to France." Naruto firmly stated while inwardly surprised at Charlotte's ability took explain things in such details despite how emotionally unstable she is

"Wha-." Charlotte gasps in shock as her mind is send into overdrive as she tries to wrap said mind around what is going on and what she's doing

"According to the IS academy rules you are an adult and an independent party while staying here, which makes it so that nobody has any sort of claim over you, and even if you weren't there would be no way in hell that I would let a bastard like him come near you." Naruto said with determination leaking out of his very body as he gripped her tighter too his body

"Why? Why would you do this for me?"

"Why? I don't really know, part of me thinks because I see a lot of myself in you, yet another part of me says it's because I can't stand to see people suffer, but mostly because I think everyone deserves their own life and I will do anything I can to make it so that you may live the life you want to live."

"Anything?"

"Yes anything! If you want to get a new identity I can arrange it, if you want to officially make it so that he is no longer your father then I will help you, I will not see someone as innocent as you suffer because of a jackass like him."

"Wh-why are you so different now?"

"Because the way I normally act is just there to shield me and to help me live, you aren't the only one here with a different childhood you know, my mother died of childbirth and my father abandoned me when it became clear that I was weak and most likely hospitalized for my entire life, thanks to that the hospital staff became my family, sure we where a strange bunch but it worked for me yet at the same time I saw things change before my eyes, people I cared about died from diseases and children I befriended either left or passed away thanks to their problems, then I realized that despite my best efforts I would never be truly happy I would spend my entire life like that. When my life changed and my muscles where strengthened, It was already too late, the first few year of my life carved themselves into my very soul and I knew that no matter how hard I would try I would never be normal and I could fall back any moment, so that is how I lived my life, uncertain and paranoid." Naruto said in a bitter voice as his dead eyes looked straight into Charlotte's purple eyes filled with nothing but pain and uncertainty

"Will you help me? Will you help me live my own life?" Charlotte asked uncertain while trying to determine just how trustworthy the man who's holding her is

"I can try but honestly I don't even know how to live my own life but I guess we can teach each other how to truly live, you lived a good life until recently and now you don't know how to get rid of the grief while I lived a life filled with grief and I honestly don't know how to truly bond or how to correctly live my life." Naruto said as he thought about the bitter irony

"Perhaps it takes two broken people to fix one another." He continued as he released charlotte from his grip while seemingly unaware how his words could be viewed differently from what he meant them to be.

Soon they both sat down on their own beds as a comfortable silence befell them

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem Charlotte, in fact I think a part of me needs this as well."

"Saying as to not sound strange or anything but isn't it time for you to put on some clothes?" Naruto asked as his usual mischievous nature resurfaced

Suddenly Charlotte realized that she has been almost completely naked through the entire ordeal with the exception of her towel. " Looking at my body like that, Naruto no ecchi?" Charlotte playfully asks while trying to hide her blush

"What? Can you actually blame a man for wanting to look at a goddess?" Naruto asks in mock wonder while silently giving her a once over again

"Go-goddess?" Charlotte feebly stutters out

"Don't tell me that you don't realize how good looking you are Charlotte." Naruto playfully teases as a face splitting grin appears on his face while he watches her struggle too compose herself

*THOMP* *THOMP*

""!""

"Naruto are you done? The two off you have been in there for quite some time! Is something wrong?" Ichika's voice suddenly asks

"Nothing's wrong Ichika! I'm just going over the details with Charles so if you could give us some more time that would be rather useful!" Naruto shouts back getting a look of pure confusion from Charlotte

"What? Ohh yeah, I told Ichika that you asked for a physical check up." Naruto said while unknowingly causing Charlotte to blush up a storm

"So you where after my body after all Naruto-kun." She softly mutters as she hugs her own body

"I heard that! And you make it sound like all I care about is your body, but then again I certainly wouldn't mind having your body." Naruto happily said in a sing song voice, making the poor girl's blush even worse

**A bit later**

"I, I'm back..." Ichika voice suddenly spoke up as he opened the door for the first time in two hours

"Ah, Ichika, welcome back-what's wrong? You seem to swaying about."

"He probably made a new guy *friend* while he was gone." Naruto remarked as he scanned his latest patients report

"Oh, no, don't mind me, I'm alright. Actually, you guys should be pretty hungry now, right? I brought a grilled fish set meal here."

"Um, thanks, I'll have some then."

"Oh glory grilled fish! Now my life has reached full perfection!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he flipped the report shut and threw it inside a nearby cupboard while not caring who's it was

"Ah..."

*PAK*.

"Ah, ahh..."

*Pak* *Pak*

"So it's dinner with a show? Strange I remember these shows being more sexually highlighted." Naruto laughed as he looked at Charles feeble attempt to eat the food

*PAK* once again he dropped the food back on the plate

"Need a hand with that?" Naruto suddenly asked in a surprisingly kind voice

"Bu-But..."

"Charles, you should be more dependent on others. It's because you're so courteous that you lose out." Ichika suddenly spoke

"Uu..."

"Hm, something is different between the two of you but I don't know what." Ichika says in a sudden moment of realization as he stares at his two roommates strange behavior with a questionable look on his face

"Ichika...we just spend about an hour and a half in the same room while one of us was almost completely naked and the other was feeling said person up, you tell me if that should change things or not. "

"Uwah!" *COUGH* *COUGH* COUGH* "wha-what are you saying Naruto-kun." Charles chokes out between coughs as he desperately tries to save himself from choking too death

"Ohh don't go acting like nothing happened Charles, you where nearly naked while I gave you a physical check up, or was that the other blond French guy I was checking for health issues." Naruto teases as he watches Charles regain his composure and properly swallows his food

"How did that go anyway?" Ichika asks in concern and a bit off wonder as he looks between the two of them

"Meh nothing to serious just some physical trouble due to the rather intense IS training this academy offers so no reason to worry." Naruto remarks while waving his hand in a dismissive way

"Ahh I remember the pain from the first few weeks quite well." Ichika shudders as he feels the phantom pain run through his body

"Now then back to the problem at hand, open up." Naruto says as he picks up another piece of fish and holds it in front of Charles's face

Though he hesitates for a while, it seems like he still can't eat, so he says while seemingly decided,

"Th-The-Then..."

"Ah, ahhnn-"

"Is, is it good?" Ichika asked as he eats his own food

"Yup, yeah, it's delicious."

"You seem to be a little red, do you have a sunburn?" Ichika asks as he looks at Charles's face

"N-n-no Ichika-san nothing's the matter." Charles shouts frantically while waving his hands in an equally frantic fashion while Naruto simply sits back and snickers at their behavior

**Elsewhere at the same time**

It's dark. In this heavy darkness, a person is staying there.

"..."

She didn't know when she started to become like this, but when she was born, she knew the blackness of darkness. It's said that humans will see light when they're first born, but this girl was different. She was brought up in darkness, born amongst the shadows, and this fact hadn't changed.

In the room that was without light, her silhouette lurked in the darkness and the red eye was shining darkly.

Laura Bodewig.

She knew that this was her name, but at the same time, she didn't understand the significance behind it.

But there was one exception, that was when she was called by the instructor-only when she was called by Orimura Chifuyu that she felt that the name had a special significance, and lifted her spirits.

"_That person's existence...that strength, has always been my goal, and my reason to live..."_

It was like a ray of light.

When she first met Chifuyu, she was stunned by that indomitable strength. Fearful, moved and delighted, the feelings reverberated within her, making her feel hot. She then made such a wish.

Ahh, I really want to be… be like-her.

I want to be like such a person.

The originally empty places within her quickly filled up; forming her _everything_.

She was her teacher and also had absolute strength. She was the complete incarnation of her ideals.

That was the only existence, to be 'like her'.

So she can't forgive those who aren't complete.

"_Orimura Ichika-the person who caused the instructor to be blemished..."_

She can't agree with that person's existence.

"_I must eliminate him, no matter the means..."_

With burning dark will, Laura silently closed her eyes and merged with the darkness as she sank into a slumber without dreams.

**The next day**

"I-Is that true?"

"You are not lying, are you?"

"What's up?" Ichika asked

"Who knows?" Charles shrugged

"The glories of the teenage girl mind, something even I will never be able to understand." Naruto says in a care free tone as he takes a drag from his cigarette

"I'm telling you it's true! This rumor is the hottest topic in school! If you're victorious in this month's division tournament, it seems like you can go out with Orimura-kun-"

"What's with me?" Ichika asks as he pops up behind Rin

"""KYAAAHHH!"""

"So what are you talking about? I think I heard you people mentioning my name." The clueless pilot asks

"U-Ugh? Did we?"

"Wh-Who knows what we were saying just now?"

Rin and Cecilia continued to laugh as they changed the topic.

"No-Now then, I should return to my class."

"Th-That's right! I should return to my own seat now."

"A-attention s-students please take your seats." Yamada-sensei spoke up

"T-today we will have a n-new student join us, p-please come in…." she says shyly

As soon as the student walks into the room Ichika's normal expression shatters as his face contorts into one off pure surprise and disbelief

"W-wha-what are you doing here." Ichika gasps out

"Hehehe, honestly I have no idea how I ended up in this, but looks like we are back in the same class Ichika." The student says sheepishly

In front of the entire classroom stands Ichika's middle school friend Dan Gotanda…..

**By the gods! Why would I do that!? So yeah a few small bits from the light novel which where in this case a few important plot points such as Laura's brooding, also another Akatsuki member has been contacted and a surprising new classmate joins the fray. The ringtone was specifically for Zetsu, why you ask? Because I wanted something fitting but at the same time rather funny..**

**Oh yeah before I forget it: Charlotte's reaction was a lot more drastic due to shock and because I made her dad a bit more of a jackass, also naruto's lack of reaction to a naked woman or near naked woman hugging him is because as a doctor I doubt physical state of undress will have such a big impact while in such a serious situation**


	4. Snakes, references and Barney Stinson

**Hello people it is I TSB! Here to deliver another chapter of WOTC rewrite! I know quite a few people dropped out because they didn't like the first two chapters of the new story because it significantly shortened the earlier relaxed pace I used, but that ended last chapter because I didn't feel like writing too many words about day 1**

**Also the result for Itachi is in! now then the winner is Yamada Maya! So yeah, the difference was so big that it was almost painful to watch.**

**Same day as last chapter**

We currently find our heroes on top of the school roof making small talk while eating various forms of food or in Cecilia's case a chemical weapon

"So…how did you… end up here anyway Dan?" Ichika asks his third childhood friend between bites

"Well you know how Ran has been going on and on about entering this school next year?" Dan says while chuckling sheepishly

" Hmm yes, I heard her say something about that once or twice." Ichika said with a thoughtful expression

"Well she had to take an IS aptitude test, but she got a little over excited so we arrived so early they hadn't even setup most of the test yet."

**-Flashback-**

_We find our temporary hero running through the local school's halls while trying to both keep up with his sister and to make her relax a bit_

_"Hurry up lazy bones!" Ran shouts as she takes a sharp right turn_

_"Take it easy we are way too early! The exam won't start for another hour!" Dan shouts franticly while taking the same turn his sister took just seconds ago_

_"I don't care I won't lose my chance to attend school with Ichika, simply because I didn't come early enough!" Ran continues to shout_

_"But that makes no sense at all! They would organize these things in such ways that everyone can get a shot at trying! And besides why am I even here!" Dan shouts before almost missing a turn_

_Finally after another 10 minutes off running the redheaded duo arrives in the deserted exam room_

_"Wha! Where is everybody?" Ran shouts while looking around franticly_

_"See we are so early that they only had time to place the IS, you need to learn how to relax once in a while." Dan wheezes out as he tries to regain his breath_

_"Geez now I have to wait for another half an hour before I can take the test." Ran says while pouting_

_"I told you didn't I? Besides what's the worst that can happen?" Dan says as he leans against the IS_

_"…." Ran simply gapes at him with bugged eyes_

_"What?" Dan asks in surprise_

_"….."_

_"Okay that's enough."_

_"…."_

_"Okay you're starting to creep me out now Ran, what is wrong?"_

_Instead of answering his question Ran simply points a shaky finger at the IS behind him_

_"Yeah that's an IS what-" Dan begins only stop on his tracks as he looks at the glowing area around his hand_

_"….."_

_"….."_

_"….."_

_"Paradise here I come!" Dan cheers while pumping his fist in the air_

_*POW*_

_only to have his celebration cut off by his sister punching him to the ground_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"… How anticlimactic." Naruto silently muttered too himself

"That sounds a lot like how I got into the academy." Ichika said

"Great now I don't have to look after that idiot on my own anymore." Rin said happily

"As one of the few men alive who can pilot an IS yours must be at least a third generation right?" Cecilia asks her potential opponent

"My IS? I don't have an IS." Dan replied simply

"Really now? Then I know just the person who can make you one, if you want one that is." Naruto says while running the pro's and con's through his head while he prepares for a call to Leader-sama

"Wait you know people for something like that?" Ichika asks slack jawed

"Indeed I do, after all I won't trust the government too supply me with an IS so I asked an acquaintance of mine who was more than happy to provide me with a 4th generation IS." Naruto replied as he watched the figurative bait lower in front of Dan's eyes

"Wait a moment 4th generation!?" Houki shouts in surprise

"Yes, the team of Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasori is easily equal if not better then Tabane when it comes to making new IS, they have advance greatly when it comes to speed and weapons, sadly however they just won't listen to my suggestion and invent a particle destruction cannon." Naruto retorts

"A-are you serious?" Dan asks in shock

"Yes I am, they just won't listen to the idea! Face it a canon that could wipe out an entire enemy flank would be pretty damm useful."

"N-no not about that! You could get me my own IS!?" Dan yelled in shock

"Yes, the man who can make you one is the same man that has made my own IS and the same man who has always upgraded my own IS." Naruto spoke calmly

"However, the work he does is wrapped in nothing but secrecy and darkness so that no country or nation can ever find out about his work or his research." Naruto continued darkly

"If you truly want my help in getting an IS then you must swear secrecy about who made it, not only that but you will get involved in my world, a world of plot, secrecy, defense and protection. If your intent is honest and you truly wish to make a difference then I can extend an invitation to the Akatsuki; a hidden organization that play puppet master over the world peace in order to maintain and secure the peace that we know now so that we will never have to suffer through another world war three or anything like that!" Naruto roars while passion burns within his eyes

'Isn't that a bit over the top? Just for an IS?" Dan asks in bewilderment while the rest of the group simply stares at Naruto, while they are deeply intrigued by this sudden change of personality in Naruto

"Just an IS? JUST AN IS! You fool don't you realized that the moment you synchronized with that IS that you became a warrior for your own country! The moment you set foot on school ground you accepted your fate as a defender of this country against any possible threat! Did you seriously think that this would just be three years of plain high school and that you would be able to leave all of this behind the moment you left it!? You are not just a source off entertainment for the world and you should start realizing that! Once war breaks out the Alaska Treaty will become just an old useless piece of paper and us the users of IS become warriors for our own country! If you fail to realize this then you have no place in this academy!" Naruto lectured as pure determination, passion, loyalty and sense of duty radiate from his entire being

"…." Utter silence was his answered as his words steered something inside all of them: realization, the pure realization that this was not just a game, realization that their view on their situation suddenly shattered and reformed itself from the very shard the old image had left behind

"I-I-I…" was all Dan managed too stutter as his entire dream world came crashing down on the ground and slowly but surely the pitch-black tendrils off reality ensnared him and consumed his entire being

"Is that your answer? Very well then I will give each one of you one chance to embrace reality and change the future off this world for the better, just one! Meet me tonight at 11 outside the school gates, if you come you will be able to prevent the world from entering utter chaos and destruction, however if you decide to ignore my invitation you may continue to live your shallow lives filled with nothing but ignorance while you remain blind too what kind of situation the world truly resides in." Naruto boomed before striding off the roof

**With Naruto**

Naruto silently stalks through the corridor until he reaches his room or in this situation his contact point. Slowly he sits down as he reaches underneath his bed and pulls out a pure black laptop adored with only one red cloud with white outlining

"It is time for me to initiate the mission Leader-sama left me." Naruto mutters too himself as he opens the laptop and 15 small screens pop up indicating a call between all members off the Akatsuki

"It's about fucking time you arrived!" a voice came

"Hidan stop wasting our time with your useless babbling, after all each second I waste here is a second I'm not making money." A gruff voice spoke

"God dammit Kakuzu! You and your obsession with money!" Hidan shouted

"Both of you silence yourself right this instance." a voice filled with authority spoke

"Now then Naruto what is your report?" the voice continued

"Yes Leader-sama, both Orimura Ichika and Charlotte Dunois form no possible threat for our plans not only that but I have gained the cooperation off Charlotte Dunois."

"What off the German representative?" a female voice asked

"Her intentions are unknown at the moment due to her social isolation."

"Very well then, what about the possibilities off recruiting any of them for the Akatsuki?" the leader asked

"I have already extended an invitation to all six of them a few moments ago."

"Six off them you say? I thought that there were only five other members in Orimura's group." A monotone voice said

"Earlier this morning the situation has changed due to the arrival of Gotanda Dan, therefore I have extended an invitation to him so that he may be equipped with an Akatsuki IS to insure our future success with our main project."

"Kukuku Naruto-kun you truly know how to make me happy don't you? Delivering me a new toy to play with which will only cost me one IS, Kukuku I most certainly look forward to meeting this young man." An oily voice laughed

"This development will certainly help us with our research, we were after all in need of a new guinea-pig and now we have a rather unique one that we will be able to analyze anytime we want." A cold and calculative voice came

"I prefer that you secure his alliance with us as fast as you can, I prefer not to be kept waiting from making my art." An impatient voice spoke

"Are you certain it was smart to extend this offer to each member of this small group? We after all do not know how deep their alliance with their country runs." A second monotone voice asked

"Relax Itachi this is Naruto we are talking about I have no doubt that he showed them the light in the lies they have been living in." an slightly animalistic voice came

"Indeed I have Kisame-senpai, just as you have taught me all those years ago."

"Can we wrap this up? I have art to spread and anarchy to cause." A hyperactive voice nearly shouted

"Very well then Deidara does have a point, Naruto, I expect you to bring all of them to the headquarters tonight. Do not disappoint me." The leader said one last time before the screen went blank

**-That night-**

Standing just outside the school gates was Naruto clad in a simple black shirt with the Akatsuki symbol on it combined with plain blue jeans and black sneakers while his cigarette hung from his lips

"So all of you came after all." Naruto stated while not even bothering to look around

"Yes, I thought about what you said and I know for a fact that as my friend you wouldn't lie to me about something so important." Charles spoke softly

"Very well then follow me." Naruto said after a few moment of silence

The group silently walked through the nearly deserted city while taking an impossible amount of twist and turn until they finally arrived at a dead end

"Good job genius we hit a dead end! Now we are list in the middle of nowhere without any signal for our phones!" Rin shouted

Naruto simply stayed quite as he fished a small pendant from his pocket and put it in a small cut in the wall which gave soft red glow before opening up and showing a large hallway

"You were saying something Rin?"

"Dude that is so cool looks really SI-FI." Dan remarked

"How does this even make sense?" Cecilia asked

"Because this is a Fanfiction and if the author wants it to make sense it will make sense that's why!" Naruto simply stated before he walked into the hallway

Silently the group passed several door each door more disturbing then the last

"YES DIE, YOU FILTHY NON-BELIEVERS! HAHAHA!" a voice suddenly screamed behind one of the doors making most off the group members jump up in suprise

"Don't worry that's just Hidan having his fun time." Naruto remarked of handedly before stopping in front of a cold steel double door. "either that or he took another big doses off happy pills.' Naruto added in an afterthought

Naruto knocks three times before the doors slide open and an extremely pale man walks out.

"Kukukuku, Naruto-kun you brought me a new research subject! You certainly know how to make me happy." The man spoke in an oily tone while licking his lips

"Guys and gals this man over here is-." Naruto began only to be cut off by Rin who points an accusing finger at the man

"Michael Jackson!"

"I do not appreciate your sense of humor, and I will not be mocked in my own house." The man spoke in a cold voice as his eyes flickered between the member off the group before stopping a moment on Charles before continuing to analyze the group

"As I was saying before this man is known as Orochimaru, one of the best maybe even the best IS creator in the world! He specializes in the technical development while his two colleagues specialize in design and damage technology that determines if either the user or the IS, is in danger."

"You sure know how to flatter a person Naruto-kun, but on to business! You were here to get one of your friends an IS, right?

"Yeah that would have to be the redhead over here." Naruto casually said while jabbing a finger in Dan's direction

"Kukuku follow me then." Orochimaru said before turning around and walking back into his dimly lit laboratory

Slowly but surely each member of the small group entered the laboratory while Orochimaru kept walking in deeper and deeper while seemingly ignoring the huge variety of different machines until finally he stopped in front of a black and grey IS.

"Behold my latest creation! Zangetsu!" Orochimaru says while dramatically waving his hands in the direction of the IS. Said IS looked anything but normal, thick black circular lower arms that ended in grey fingers combined with equally thick black and grey legs that seemed to be too thick to be practical, the strangest part of the IS however would be the black hawk like helmet equipped with a deep green V shaped visor.

"It's uhmm rather… uhm statuesque?" Dan weakly commented while staring warily at the giant black and grey machine that looked anything but practical or even remotely useful

"Yes, yes I admit it's rather oversized and not all that nice to look at, But this is just the factory form which I specially designed to hold the opponent off until the customization is done and it takes its actual form." The pale scientist admitted while softly musing about what possible form the IS would take when it was fully customized

"Now then, as it is right now the Zangetsu is merely a Tank style machine meaning that is made to have off the charts defense capacities which will enable the user to analyze the opponent for weaknesses before attacking."

"Eh?" was all the redhead could say as he tried to make sense of the man's speech

"Kukukuku now then ta-ta, equip the Zangetsu and return to school while I have a little word with Mister Dunois." Orochimaru spoke off handily while waving his hand in a shooing motion

Soon the small group of misfits left after Dan took the IS with him in stand-by mode which is a simple thick black bangle on his left bicep

"Well then Miss Charlotte Dunois…" Orochimaru said causing the blond girl to flinch before Orochimaru waved her concern off like it was unimportant

"None of that now, I am simply here to deliver our organizations proposition to you. Let me start by saying that we are fully aware of your situation and we wish to offer you a way out of your task and away from your 'father' " he continued while looking at Charlotte's face for any visible reaction to his words

"We wish to offer you the ability to legally denounce your father and with that your ties to his company if you are willing to do two things for us." He spoke with a smirk

"W-what w-w-would those two things be?" Charlotte asked uncertain

"There is no reason to panic you girl we simply want you to keep an eye on Naruto and make sure he doesn't beat himself up over small things, secondly we want you to join the Akatsuki in our task of keeping world peace. We do not want you to answer right away seeing as it will take time for you to think this over properly, but the moment you know your answer you must speak with Naruto about your acceptance or your rejection of the proposal." The man said until he silently stalked out of the room leaving a stunned and confused Charlotte in his wake

**-The next day-**

"Okay listen up everyone! We have an announcement!" Orimura Chifuyu shouts at the overactive class

Gotanda you will be officially moving into room 1025 from now on, while Naruto and Dunois will be moving into the newly vacant room 1030, this change will be permanent no matter what! Due to our lack of space and our lack of facilities for men!" She continued to shout while seemingly obvious to Charles's reddening face

"But what if something happens to either of them? Like an accident?" a random girl asked the she demon

"Like I said, there will be no more changes! Even if it turn out Naruto is actually a undercover squirrel! There will be no changes! Even if Dunois gets severely injured there will be no changes!" Chifuyu continued to yell at the stunned group

**-Later that day-**

"Oy! Kurosaki are you ready for Bankai training?" Naruto asked his new redheaded acquaintance

"Wha-? Kurosaki? Bankai? What are you talking about Naruto? Are you high or something?" Dan asks in confusion

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"What do you-" Dan began only to be cut off by a random girls gossiping

"The 3rd arena." Said girls spoke

""WAH!"" her friend shouted in shock

"SOOOOO… how about we go look what got their panties in a knot? Naruto lightly asks as he starts to walk towards the viewing box of arena 3

"Why would you ask that if you're going already?" Dan asks as he walks after the blond

"Just a formality, that's all." Naruto remarked offhandedly as he walked up the stairs towards the viewing box

"What do you mean just formalities?"

*DONG-VROOM!*

Their conversation is cut short as an explosion rips through the arena floor causing a giant black cloud to arise as the two causes of the explosion are flung in opposite directions due to the force of the explosion

Just as both of us turn to look at the sudden explosion, two shadows flew out of the smoke like they were cutting through it.

"RIN! CECILIA!" Ichika shouts who was standing just a few feet away from the two, together with Charles

**Inside the arena**

Both of them looked hurt as they gazed directly at the center of the explosion, and standing over there was Laura, who was piloting the pitch black IS Schwarzer Regen.

Looking closely, Rin and Cecilia's IS's were severely damaged. There were damage marks all over the frame, and a part of the IS armor was completely broken. Unlike Laura's IS which wasn't completely unscathed, but the damage was relatively light compared to them. Despite the fact that the battle had clearly just begun, the winner was already decided through sheer power difference

Silently Laura raised a plasma blade as she prepared to deliver the final blow that would possibility kill either Rin or Cecilia, until she was kicked aside by a large black and grey mechanical boot

"I don't know what this fight is about but I won't stand by and let you harm my friends for your own sick pleasure!" the newly arrived Dan shouted as he deployed his Zanbatto

**Back in the stands**

"I can't say that I saw that one coming, I half expected Ichika to be the first to the scene but it appears that Dan has a much lower tolerance for bullying." Naruto mused out loud as he pressed a hidden button on the frame of his glasses

"No matter how much valuable information it may get me, watching a fight while I can be on the frontlines is a total waste of my time, I better join in on the fun." Naruto said as he deployed two of his IS arms and effortlessly ripped a hole into the arena's protective shield so that he could climb into the arena and into the fight

**Meanwhile inside the arena**

Despite Dan's interference in the battle Laura's attacks did not lessen nor did she get pushed back even an inch, because no matter how good Dan's IS was his uneducated and inexperienced battle form that stood no chance against Laura who was just a few steps away from being a battle hardened war veteran.

That is where we join our hero's, both Rin and Cecilia had been knocked out and their arms and legs have sustained heavy damage while there is where all but destroyed, meanwhile Dan wasn't doing much better his IS have already taken many hits but the incredible defense of the Zangetsu made most blows ineffective or reduced the damage to only a small scratch, despite this all Dan could do was defense as Laura attacked relentlessly

"How weak, all Japan could make for an IS, it is a giant heap of trash with no positive attributes other then it's defense. Not only that but the pilot they selected is an incompetent fool." Laura mocked as her canon started charging up only for said canon to suddenly lose power and shut down completely

"Oh me, oh my! Pardon me for interrupting your touching bonding moment but I just couldn't help myself from pulling the plug on this soap series that you call a fight." The mocking voice of Naruto came as a white figure lazily hung in the air behind Laura

"Are you mocking my skills you incompetent buffoon!?" Laura shouted as she realized just who interfered with her fight

"Me? Interfere with such a breath taking fight? Never!" Naruto shouted in a clearly fake and an overly dramatized, shocked voice. "However I must admit it amazes me that it hasn't turned out that Dan is pregnant with the amount of soap drama you two are using."

"I will rid myself and the world of you!" Laura shouts as she charges forward with both her plasma swords raised up only for her right arms to fall down limply and all grip on her right plasma blade fades as the blade simply falls from the limp arm

"What is this? What have you done?" Laura asked as she tried to move her arm in vain. "You wonder what I did? I simply cut your bicep tendon with my scalpel, this way you won't be able to use them for the rest of the day or whenever it is your body reconnects your muscles."

"Now then despite how much I wish to continue this fight I must be on my way now, I have important business to attend to, besides this battle is over." Naruto spoke as he activated the booster in the back off his legs

*CLANG!*

As the sound of metal could be heard, two thins become painfully clear: 1 Laura Bodewig does not end a fight until either her or the opponent are death and 2: Orimura Chifuyu can block a strike from an IS with just a sword.

"...My my, it's because of little things like this that I grew tired of handling kids."

"It's fine to have mock battles-but, to the extent of destroying the barriers of the arena? As a teacher, I can't stand by that. You can finish this battle at the individual division tournament."

"Since instructor says so..."

Laura nodded in obedience and got rid of her IS. Her armor scattered into particles of light and disappeared.

"Normally I would call you whipped Bodewig, but it's clear to everyone that you need get laid VERY soon or else that over serious attitude may just kill off your uterus." Naruto called after her only to get a cold glare in response

"Such a cold and harsh treatment to little old me! While all I tried to do was be a nice and caring friend! And what do I get in return? A cold glare! Oh how her attitude breaks my heart!" Naruto wailed dramatically while clutching his heart for extra effect

**Later that day at the infirmary**

"..."

"..."

"Ahh welcome back miss Alcott I'm happy to inform you that the sex change operation was a success, or would you prefer mister Alcott?" Naruto asks the waking Cecilia in a perfectly controlled voice devoid of any sarcasm or humor

"Wha-"

*BAM*

Suddenly Naruto was hit on the head by the school's nurse as she send a cold glare at him "stop joking with that kind of stuff!" she shouts at him

"SIR! YES SIR!" he simply shouts while making a mock salute

"Children these days." The nurse mutters as she walks off

"You two. Well, at least you two don't look too injured. I can relax now." Ichika says as he looks between the two

"These injuries are nothing-OWW!"

"It's really meaningless to lie down here-EEKKK!"

"...Are these two idiots?" Ichika wonders out loud

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT? YOU MORON!"

"YOU'RE A BIG IDIOT, ICHIKA-SAN!"

"…Classic, if their feelings weren't obvious before they are now, but I wonder do they love him or his actions?" Naruto mused to himself

"_Ichika I swear to whatever deity is looking over us, you are one lucky guy1 not only are you in paradise school but you are also on your way of making your own harem! If only you realized it!_" Dan thought to himself as he watched his friend struggle

"It must be quite embarrassing for you two to show such an awkward side to the person you like." Charles commented in genuine amazement

"Huh?"

"W-WH-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!"

"I-I-I WASN'T TRYING TOO HARD! IT'S UNCOMFORTABLE HEARING YOU MAKE GUESSES LIKE THIS!"

"How funny to watch those two squirm, what are they trying to attain? Tsundere attitude? Or do they simply think their interest in Ichika is not easily spot able?" Naruto mused once more

*DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DONG...!*

"Wh-What? What is that sound?"

"The zombies are coming!" Naruto suddenly shouts as he dives behind Charles for cover

*BAM!* The infirmary door got sent flying...in the literal way not just as a figure of speech.

The poor door lands in the back of the infirmary, completely broken into two pieces

"Orimura-kun!"

"Dunois-kun!"

"Gotanda-Kun!"

"Twinkies!" a random fan girl suddenly shouts

Entering the room were-several girls who came in like an avalanche. Or like a bunch of shopping addicted fan girls who just saw a huge discount at a clothing store

"Wh-Wha-What's up?" Ichika asks in fright

"Wha-What's going on? Everyone...pl-please calm down." Charles tries

"…." Naruto simply stays silent as he stays hidden behind Charles

"Wow, awesome." Was all Dan could say.

"""This!""" all girls shout while pushing a newspaper forward. The girls handed over the emergency news and registration form.

"Wha-What...?" Ichika asks

"'In order to make the battles more realistic, the individual division tournament this month will be done in pairs. Henceforth, all those without pairs will have a partner selected for them in the lottery. The deadline is'..." he starts to read only to be cut off

"Ah, anyway, just read this part! Here!" a random girl shouts

"Pair up with me, Orimura-kun!"

"Dunois-kun, please be partners' with me!"

"Gotanda-kun I want you!" the Twinkies fan girl shouts

"Huh, well..." Ichika begins as he looks around desperately until his eyes fall on Dan

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm pairing up with Dan. Please give up!"

Utter silence engulfs the infirmary

"Sounds like some yaoi mangaken's fantasy." Naruto mutters to himself

"Well, can't be helped if that's the case..." one fan girl begins

"A picture of two guys together is more beautiful...ahem." a yaoi manga fan girl mutters

"But what about Dunois-kun?" a fan girl with a small amount of brain cells suddenly shouts

"That's can't be done either!" Naruto shouts dramatically as he jumps from behind Charles. "The rules forbid it! According to the rules Charles must team up with me!"

"Rules what rules?" a random fan girl asks

"The rules set up by the great sage of male wisdom! Barney Stinson!" Naruto shouts while striking a dramatic pose

"Barney Stinson?" one of the fan girls asks in wonder

"As a woman I do not expect you to know about the great sage! But his words are sacred to men everywhere and are therefore the law!"

"Ohh I see." The fan girl mutters softly before she leaves with the rest of the girls

"….." A moment of silence follows the girls departure until Dan turns at Naruto with a deadpanned look

"Barney Stinson? Sage of Wisdom? Sacred rules? Really dude?" Dan asks

"What!? I panicked! And he was the first guy who popped up in my mind as a perfectly valid excuse! Don't blame me! Blame my best patient ever, who insisted I stayed to watch at least one episode of - How I met your mother - before I would go home from work." Naruto defended

"I honestly don't even want to know anymore." Dan quickly muttered

**That evening**

Charlotte was silently walking back towards her new room as she kept on replaying the events of everything that has happened since she arrived her and unconsciously she couldn't help but blush as she thought about Naruto, she admired her roommate and she would tell you that in a heartbeat! His ability to cope with seemingly every situation, his unbreakable resolve, his sarcastic but still funny teasing side, but what she enjoyed most about him was the real him. During her talk with him after he confronted her about her gender he showed an entirely different side of himself, a sweet and tender side that could also be as deathly as a great white shark on a blood trail.

Yes, she admired him that much was a given to anyone but to her something seemed off about how she admired him, for some reason he kept popping back into her mind more often than other people, this started to enter a certain phase where one could call it a crush but Charlotte has long since forgotten what such a feeling of love and affection felt like, all thanks to her father.

The mere thought of that man send shivers down her spine as she was forced to relive the pain and abuse he had made her go through rather vividly. She didn't hate the man, oh no, she despises him but at the same time she feared him more than anything in the world, the fear that he could be nearby or the fear that he would find out about her failed mission and that he would come to punish her and hurt her friends if they stood in the way.

However within that unending pool of darkness and despair she saw one light, one giant light! The Akatsuki or better yet Naruto! They had offered her freedom and protection from that man, and if their words where indeed true then she would gladly fight for that chance, but she couldn't trust them yet because she couldn't trust herself, for too long she has pretended to be another person, for too long she had played a role and worn a mask, so long in fact that she had lost sight of who she actually was. Vague images and flashes would still haunt her about the person she once was but none of them where strong enough to make her draw out who she used to be.

Silently she continued to drag herself towards her bedroom while she was completely obvious to the pair of purple eyes watching her from afar with a hidden fire in them, sparked by pure determination.

Inside the room

"..."

Charlotte silently sneaks into the room only to stop in front ff a fast asleep Naruto, standing there for a few seconds or perhaps a few minutes Charlotte made up her mind as she stepped forward

She closed in on Naruto's face and stared at him as the memories she relived on her way here once again resurfaced and slowly a blush found its way to her face as she kept remembering more and more

Charles could feel the breathing and even the body temperature of Naruto, this however mattered little as her mind came upon one special memory to her, the memory of Naruto seeing her naked and simply looking her in the eyes and nowhere else as he told her that they needed to talk, certainly this wasn't anything special on its own but the memory of what she read in Naruto's eyes that very moment where: Shock, admiration, surprise and for some strange reason a bit of bliss, and that caused her heart to pound faster.

"..."

Ever since her mother died, she had lost everything and she had become something new, something she quickly realized she wasn't happy with being but then again her happiness was buried the day her mother died, that that she became: unwanted, unloved, replaceable, useless and broken. Her entire existence became bleak, a simple combination of black and white, nothing more and nothing less. She had long since abandoned her hopes and dreams about happiness and a happily ever after, even when she was send to Japan she felt barely anything, she saw it as just another black and white place

However-

-She met this boy, no this man! The same man who threw a giant splattering of color on her life without any indication that he felt sorry for it or any indication that he was merely creating an illusion where he would give her false hopes and dreams only to shatter them and her in the process.

"He's careless and casual, that Idiot, but he is my idiot…yes, Naruto the idiot painter."

Charles again stared at Naruto for a while and showed a gentle look. Then, she kissed him, not a kiss of passion or lust but a kiss full of gratitude and hope.

"Thank you, Naruto..."

Charlotte hugged her body before falling asleep

**Again later that night Naruto POV**

Slowly I wake up from my sleep as a soft but heartbreaking sob fills my ears.

Tiredly I stare at my clock only to read 2:00, I sit completely upright and start to look for the source of the sound only for my eyes to land on Charlotte who was softly weeping in her sleep

"Please don't dad, I didn't do anything." I hear her cry; quickly my mind comes to a realization. This is no mere nightmare! She is reliving her past.

I quickly lift myself out of my bed as I stalk towards her bed, silently I sit down and place a comforting hand on her shoulder, only for her to flinch at my touch, the flinch however quickly vanishes as she calms down and slowly takes a hold of my hand. Without a sound I try to get up only to find out that Charlotte has my hand in an iron grip. No matter how much I struggle I can't get loose from her grip.

I sit down on her bed again as I patiently wait for day to come while I knew one thing, it was going to be a long night.

_**End of chapter! Now it's time for: situations that didn't make the story!**_

1: shower surprise

Utter silence hung in the room as Charles stared in shock at Naruto who was in turn look back at her, while she was naked!

"hmm interesting." Naruto remarked as he retrieved a black notebook from his pocket and flipped it open at a random page

"Meet someone with a 4th nipple….check." he muttered as he wrote something down

*BAM*

2: welcome to the academy

"Yeah congrats on getting into Blue Balls academy! That brings the total number of students up to two!" Naruto shouted happily while patting Dan on his back

"Blue Balls academy? It can't be that bad, right? And aren't there four of us instead of two?" Dan asked Naruto in a confused tone

"I know what I said." Naruto simply said

**That's all for now! Sorry for the long wait… yeah that's it no excuse or reason just sorry! Although I admit I blame Code Geass for being too awesome not to watch in one go, speaking off Code Geass! I will use said series when I give people there is, this includes both names and designs, so as it stands Dan will have an IS strongly resembling Tohdoh's Zangetsu, while Naruto will have an IS strong resembling the Alexander.**

**Yeah a few rather important changes have been introduced and Charlotte's past has been significantly darkened.**

**Also thanks to EXpertUS for the suggestion off changing Dan's class, because I must admit that it was indeed getting a bit too crowded**


	5. fail attempt at a fight & death system32

It's now the last week of June. Every student, teacher and outsider has been getting ready for this very day ever since it was announced two weeks ago. Each team has been able to use the past two weeks too bond and work on tactics which worked great with only two exceptions: Team 1030 and Team Houki/Laura the later off said teams because they would still try to kill each other every given chance, and the first because the first week of training had been rather awkward for both off them.

**-Flashback two weeks prior-**

_Another beautiful day began at the world famous IS academy as the clock hit 7:00 an students all around campus slowly woke up from their slumber in a perfectly peaceful and quiet way._

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH H!**_

_Well everyone, BUT one Naruto and Charlotte, AKA the male duo of room 1030, who managed to use their astonishing teamwork too wake up the entire floor simply by screaming._

_**-Inside the room-**_

_It has been just a few seconds since Naruto woke up and already said seconds had been both the best and the worst few seconds of his life, why one might ask, well the reason for the best few seconds was the fact that he woke up while he was laying in bed with Charlotte while hugging her closely too his body, why they were the worst few seconds of his life? Because Charlotte woke up just a second after he did._

_So here they were now, after multiple kicks, punches, screams and surprisingly professional judo throws from Charlotte and much begging and attempts to explain the situation from Naruto, Charlotte had finally decided to settle down and not castrate the man for getting into her bed while she was asleep._

_While one may wonder about why Charlotte decided against castrating the man they would probably come to the conclusion that his argumentation about how he comforted her in her sleep which resulted in her holding his hand while she was asleep and then pulled him in, this however would not be the true reason why she decided to save the man from becoming a woman, the true reason was the very same reason she would try and deny for quite some time until she would finally accept it: she liked it._

_She liked it because off many reasons: she liked the warmth, the liked the comforting feeling he radiated when he was near her, she liked it because it was the first time a man had actually lovingly embraced her, she liked it because she felt safe but she liked it the most because secretly she liked him. She did not know to what degree she liked him but one thing was certain to her, she liked him._

**-Flashback end-**

That day marked the first of many awkward days and situations between the two, where by every touch Charlotte would blush and where every morning she would miss the feeling she experienced that morning.

This event however is not the main problem at the moment. Right here and now Charlotte had to once again face the task off hiding her gender for both the obvious Ichika and the laid back but surprisingly observant Dan who seemed to pick up on more than just the crushes some girls had on Ichika, something she would never in all her years at the academy understand.

She had tried to ask Cecilia but all she got was some vague reply about how he was a strong man which frankly gave Charlotte the idea that she admired him more as a male role model who's acknowledgement she was trying to gain instead of an actual crush.

Yes despite the rather relaxed air around the IS academy there was a rather noticeable increase of events these past two weeks which only served to drive all girls and the three guys to improve themselves further.

Apparently some girl had started a rumor that whoever won the tournament could go out with any one off the guys on a date, this rumor however was one big joke because off four simple reasons: 1 Dan couldn't hold a proper conversation with a cute girl to save his life, 2 Ichika was as dense as a brick and probably doesn't know the meaning of the word date, 3 Charles didn't even play for that team and finally 4: Naruto was either too busy or blandly not interested in girls who where: "such pathetic excuses of females who would simply believe whatever they hear."

And so here we find our four heroes who are currently waiting for the match up for the 1st round

"But this is really shocking..." Ichika said as he was staring at the match up

_**Match 1**_

_**Naruto ?/ Charles Dunois V.S. Dan Gotanda/Ichika Orimura**_

"Well… shit." Naruto bitterly remarked as he lazily took a drag from his cigarette before distracting himself with a potential game plan to fight the two males

Silently Ichika balled his fist until his knuckles started turning white as he shook with barely contained rage at the mere thought of having to fight two of his friends just so he could fight Laura

"Conspiracy, clearly a conspiracy." Dan muttered as the gears in his head started spinning at record speed just to figure out why this match up was made.

"_Let's see, they match the only four guys in the world that can use an IS against each other in hopes of gaining both publicity and to show off the power we have, not only that but they also make it the opening event which will give everyone a measurement stick to compare the skills off everyone else with."_Dan concluded as he looked at his enraged childhood friend and the stoic looking medic who seemed to be floating between awareness and a total trance

"Oh glory, more complications." Charles suddenly mutters with a surprising amount of sarcasm, which seemed rather unbefitting to him, which managed to break Naruto from his near trance like state

"Charles…." Naruto suddenly said in a small voice while fully turning around to face Charles

"Yes Naruto?" The fake male said while his face adopted a puzzled look at Naruto's sudden change in behavior

"Did you just use sarcasm? The kind of sarcasm I would normally use?" Naruto continued to quietly say as his hair threw a shadow over his eyes

Suddenly the temperature in the room lowered about 15 degrees, causing everyone but Naruto to release a shudder as they took a step back from Naruto

"Y-Yes, I did Naruto" Charles stuttered nervously while taking yet another step away from the potentially dangerous Naruto, who in turn also took a step forward towards Charles, only for him to suddenly jump forward and embrace Charles tightly

"I love you!" an ecstatic Naruto yelled suddenly while hugging Charles even closer to his body, causing both Ichika and Dan to back away slightly with fear in their eyes while Charles went into a mental meltdown

"W-W-Wh-What are you talking about Naruto! We are both guys!' Charles managed to shout while his face reached a new color of red and his brain went from meltdown mode into La-La-land mode as pictures started to flash before his eyes (due to potential innocence the readers might hold we will not speak about what strange fantasies these pictures contain)

"But it's true! You are like the student I never had! Well the useful student that is, because I do have students but they all suck." Naruto squealed with excitement as he continued to hug the ever-loving life out off Charles

"Not to break up your homo-erotic moment or anything but we have a match to fight in." Dan said while he and Ichika attempted to dislodge an overheated Charles free from Naruto's vice like grip

"Fine, but before we go and fight I want to propose that whoever wins will go forth and beat the little silver-haired Kenpachi Zaraki wannabe." Naruto said while extending his hand towards Ichika

"Again with the bleach references, I swear to Kami this guy simply does it to annoy me." Dan silently muttered to himself as he sends a weak glare in Naruto's direction

"Fine by me, let's make this a good fight and after that let's kick her ass." Ichika said determinately while shaking Naruto's hand

_**Other side of the room**_

"..."

"..."

Located opposite of Ichika and Charles was a corner of the air-conditioned changing room that was overcrowded.

One of them was Laura Bodewig, and the other was Shinonono Houki.

Both of them gave off a weird presence, seemingly covering all the heat that was generated.

_**Match 2**_

_**Houki Shinonono/ Laura Bodewig V.S. Kiyoka Aikawa/ Honne Nohotoke**_

Relief flooded through Houki as she discovered she would not be facing Ichika, or at least not now anyway

On the day when the tournament format was switched to a double battle, she continued to wonder whether she should ask Ichika to partner her, and unknowingly, it was already midnight.

But when she rushed to Ichika's room just before midnight, the answer she got was 'I already teamed up with Charles'.

After that, she was thinking of what to do. Once the deadline was reached, her partner was chosen through a lottery, and she ended up teaming with Laura. It seems that the only two 1st years, who had to use a lottery, were Houki and Laura.

Though Laura was more than capable in terms of battle prowess, Houki couldn't agree with her, and Laura had no intention of listening to her. Even if she spoke, the most she said was 'Don't get in my way'.

They just couldn't get along.

And also, Houki hated something else-the person who was like her.

Laura felt that strength's everything, reminding Houki of her past self.

_It's like my ugly state in the past, was seen by others!_ Houki can't hold back this irritation.

"_...No, now's not the time to think about this."_

She couldn't fight if she didn't do this-no, she couldn't fight alongside Ichika.

The hands cupped in front of Houki's chest tightened as she silently gathered her concentration.

**-Launching platforms-**

There're only 5 seconds till the start of the battle, 4, 3, 2, 1—start.

""DOWN!""

The moment all four IS reach the arena, two things stand out. 1: Zangetsu no longer looks like a giant black mecha hulk and 2: for the first time since Naruto arrived he has revealed his IS the Chimera

The Zangetsu now resembled something akin to a black knight from the middle ages, with thin and formfitting upper arms and shoulders instead off the big black bulky cylinders it once was.

Below the elbows however the armor became completely pointed into a V-like shape, which ended in sharp claws that looked just as menacing as the pointed lower arms.

The once over sized chest plate had shrunk down to a form fitting black chest plate which seemed to connect to the equally formfitting lower body off the IS which shared the same formfitting yet rather pointed and menacing style the slower arms had. Finally the finishing touch was the small V shaped pitch-black visor on Dan's eyes with yellow glass inside it.

Dan's IS seemed to be centered around close to mid range combat, a trait that put both him and Ichika at a disadvantage thanks too overspecialization.

While Dan's IS focused on black, menacing and impressive, Naruto's IS looked much more relaxed, the entire IS was completely white with only a red cross on Naruto's chest being the exception.

The arms started in big ovals on each shoulder, which then quickly continued downwards to the wrists in thin armor which was completely covered in thick metal bangle bracelets that stopped to give space to metal fingerless gloves that would prevent his hands from getting cut off.

The chest and lower body area was nothing special, simply white, thick but formfitting armor combined with armored legs that held no special feature other then the bare basic leg covering.

The Final and probably most similar trait the IS shared with Dan's IS was the Visor that only seemed to be white instead off black, with green glass instead off yellow glass.

"WOOOHHH!"

As soon as the signal roared into life all four contestants jumped into action, Ichika suddenly took flight and shot towards Naruto, while summoning his Yukihara, while Dan summoned his own sword and flew towards Naruto from the left side

While Naruto simply stood still in the middle off the arena Charles summoned his rifle and took aim at the incoming Dan who was moment away from hitting Naruto until his target simply dropped to the ground, causing Dan and Ichika too collide with each other while Naruto landed graceful on the ground only for him to activate his boosters once more and fly upward as he pulled 4 scalpels out off each sleeve and readied himself to disable his two opponents

As Naruto launched himself up, as Dan and Ichika flew apart and renewed their attack with Ichika using his Yukihara's special ability Reiraku-Byakuya in hopes of finishing off the clearly more experienced and stronger fighter.

Just as Dan was about to charge at Naruto with Zangetsu's special Booster-Slash***** ability he was shot down by a shot from Charles who had been ignored so far due to the superior fighter skills his teammate possessed, Dan silently cursed as he watched his shield energy drop from 4000 to 3100 ******after just that one shot and his collision with Ichika, silently he shot forward again but this time his target had changed from Naruto who was seemingly toying with Ichika for his amusement to Charles who would logically not be equipped well enough for close combat

**- Floor level-**

Naruto was having the time off his life as he laughed whole heartedly as he dodged yet another obvious attempt from Ichika to his him, all it took to dodge Ichika's attacks was a small twist here and a quick turn there and you had one dancing lesson.

Ichika was a strong opponent and pilot, Naruto would never hesitate to tell anyone that however he would also tell them that Ichika only fought at his best when he was protecting his friends, or when his mind was clouded enough for him to break out off the obvious straight lined attack pattern.

Chuckling slightly Naruto dodged another sword thrust from Ichika while watching his energy shield drain more and more by the second due to Reiraku-Byakuya's drawback, moments after dodging Ichika's latest attack Naruto quickly grabbed Ichika's arm firmly and flipped him over his shoulder in a Judo throw effectively forcing the blue haired teen to the ground, Naruto however did not hesitate to swipe at Ichika's arms and legs with his scalpels only for his blows to be interrupted by Charles being flung into him

Before the two off them stopped rolling Dan was already behind them and hit them back into the sky with his Booster-Slash giving Ichika a clear hit at both Naruto's and Charles, who both where still too tangled up to even attempt to get out. Quickly Ichika flew in and chopped off most of Charles shoulder and arm armor but the same attack however only managed to give Naruto's armor a few shallow cuts before Naruto was able to retaliate with a kick to the gut which send Ichika further into the sky.

Just as Naruto whipped out his scalpels and activated his own one off ability Energy-Infuser*** his left eye suddenly gained one thin black ring with one small black tomoe **** that seemed to spin rapidly before Naruto threw his now blue glowing scalpels at Ichika which successfully dug their way through his armor and into his arms cutting his muscles to such a degree that it would be impossible for him to continue fighting but it would take a small amount of time to heal due to the clean cuts that were made.

***BOOM!***

An explosion rocked the entire stadium as Charles was flung out off the giant grey cloud that seemed to hang in mid air, Limply and clearly knocked unconscious Charles landed in a heap on the ground as his IS started dissolving and quickly turned back into a necklace.

Meanwhile Dan was hanging in mid air after having just cut Charles's latest missile into two at close range causing him to be hit by the blunt off the fire power while Charles was hit by the explosions shock waves which quickly knocked him out and flung him to the ground.

**Zangetsu's shields at 1750 off 4000**Dan's screen displayed as it showed that the fire power and the earlier hits had quickly drained the IS in sport mode *****

**Chimera's shields at 1410 off 2500**Naruto's screen displayed. "Dammit it's not much but I guess it will have to do, time for a one shot do or die hit." The blond muttered as he started gathering energy into both his hands until two orbs became visible

**Chimera's shields at 1 off 2500… Ready for launch in 3…2…1… LAUNCH!**That very moment Naruto shot forward at break neck speed with both his hands extended forward as he went in for the kill

'_400 meters, 300, 200, 150, 100 50, 10 NOW!'_ Naruto thrust his hands forward in one final attack only for his attack to be met head on by Zangetsu's zanbato who was currently burning through fuel and a bit off shield energy by using the 5 hidden boosters on the sword too attempt to match Naruto's power output. For several seconds neither off the two gave even a inch as both attacks roared with their respective might until finally the intense strain on Dan's sword caused small spider cracks to appear on the front side off the sword as Naruto's attack kept digging into it further and further until the blade finally shattered and Naruto's attack connected with his chest, the sheer force off the blow ripped his armor too shreds and burned into Dan's skin as his IS vanished and Naruto's attack seized existing so that no further harm would befall the downed red head.

**-Later that day at the hospital-**

We join six of our hero's at the infirmary where we find our blond protagonist looking at Dan and Ichika's results while his normal joking nature is completely gone and has been replaced for a all business tone and attitude

"Well Dan, Ichika your results came in and it looks like neither off you suffered any lasting damage, therefore by my calculations the two off you should be fine in about a week and a half." The blond doctor spoke

"No problem man, this way I can relax for a week and a half while watching T.V. and talking to whoever gets put into one of these beds as well." Dan smiled cheerfully while throwing a sideway glance at Honne who had been put in the infirmary just a few moments ago after he battle with Laura and Houki ended

"Nope not happening, I know she's the current leader off the poll but that doesn't mean that I will simply let you flirt with her on screen, no instead you will do it off screen and it will be shown later on in a flashback, if she wins the poll that is." Naruto spoke firmly while putting both his hands on Dan's shoulders as he pushed him further into the bed

"Spoilsport." Dan weakly muttered as he threw a half hearted glare at Naruto

Once again later that day, at the cafeteria this time

'And that's why my mentor had his medical license revoked for a good three months." Naruto finished while seemingly obvious to the pale girls in the cafeteria who looked about ready to hurl

"N-Naruto how exactly d-did he think it would be fun to yell: has anyone seen my Rolex? I lost it while operating Mr. Dawnson." A mortified Charles asked his fellow blond while attempting to suppress the urge to run towards the nearest toilet

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Dunois-kun. You're here. It was tough on you two." The voice off the doll teacher suddenly came

"Looks like Sasori lost another one off his overgrown dolls, and it looks like he is finally developing a perverted side" Naruto dryly commented while staring at Yamada or more specifically her chest

"..."

"Naruto no ecchi."

"Me a pervert!? How dare you! If I were to be perverted I would simply walk in on you in the shower, where I would join you in said shower before pushing you against the wall and-." Naruto seductively and teasingly whispered into Charles's ear before his words grew softer and softer with each word he spoke, it only took a few seconds before Charles was doing a rather good impression off a fire truck as steam actually started to shoot from his ears

"What's wrong?" The doll teacher asks in concern as she eyes Charles steaming form in concern

"No, nothing, nothing at all." Naruto grinned as he softly nudged Charles in the side

"I see...well, let's not mention about this. There's good news!"

The doll teacher clenched both fists and gave a victory pose.

"Its really good news! Starting today, the boys' bath is opened!"

"FUCK YEAH! TABLE FLIP!" Naruto suddenly roars as he picks up the table and flips it over

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So the boys bath is open you say?" Naruto asks casually while ignoring the table he just flipped over

"Y-Y-Yes." The shell-shocked teacher mutters weakly

"Yes! Then let's hurry and go…..ohh yeah!" Naruto shouts happily until he suddenly remembers that Charlotte was still known as Charles, which would make it questionable if they didn't go right away, or together

"What's wrong? Okay, okay. Both of you: hurry and get your change of clothes. I have the key to the bath, so I'll be waiting for both of you in front of the changing room."

After saying that, the doll teacher immediately scooted off...

"...Charles? Are you okay? " Naruto asks uncertainly as he tried to reach the dazed fake man

"Well, that's trouble...some. What do we do? An-Anyway, let's go back to the room to get our change of clothes." Charles mutters before walking off towards the bedroom while desperately trying to hide his blush

The two continued the rest off their walk in silence as they both walk side by side with neither one of them looking at the other, until they both finally arrive at the bath

"Ah, you're here! Please enter! You're the first ones in!"

"Wow really? What a surprise..." Naruto remarked sarcastically only for said sarcasm to be overlooked

'Take your time~' the doll teacher said as she closed the door to the changing room.

"…"

"…"

"..."

"..."

"... Well this is awkward."

"Errh... Charles?"

"Ye-Yes?"

"You're tired today, right, Charles? You go in there, I can wait for a later date after all I'm rather sure that I'm much more used to physical strain then you are, especially in a situation like this I think it would be better for me to wait for another day"

"Huh? What do you mean more used too physical strain that I am?"

"Let's compare facts here shall we not? While you may be a representative candidate I highly doubt that you are used to extensive intensive training that doesn't involve an IS, and then there's me who has gone through extensive super soldier trainer, is used to working day and night at a hospital, and frankly never really had time for a hot bath.'

_Yeah while that explanation is all fine and dandy I really have no haste in losing my ability to make children, sure she proposed it but when comes to feminine rage there is only a 0.1% chance that they will actually listen to reason the moment they find out we bathed together not to mention that in modern society, it's not rare to see girls suddenly order a guy they don't know, but if I ever meet one of them, I'll make sure to tell them that she probably has no need for treatment that was invented by the "inferior" sex and I do not wish to taint her body with such vile treatment._

"It, it's alright. I'll wait for you in the changing room. Well...I don't really like to take baths, but you do right, Naruto?"

"I'm more off a shower person so I don't really mind all that much."

_I admit that I honestly do love showers but at the same time baths are quite a bit more relaxing as opposed to showers which I tend to use a bit more for internal monologues and wondering about the things that happened to me that day or week._

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing! An-Anyway, I insist that you go take a bath, Naruto! Don't mind me, okay?"

"...Really?... now look who's the pervert. "

"W-what?"

"You seem rather eager to get me naked, while the two off us are all alone, frankly it makes me wonder just why you want me to get naked? Do you have plans with me naked? Or do you simply want to stare?" Naruto teased suddenly

'N-n-no it's nothing like that."

"I know, but you're just so fun to tease especially when you get all flustered like that. Thanks Charles. But you can still stare at me all you want if you insist! Or perhaps even join me. " the blond continued to tease

"I'm going in then."

"O-Okay, take your time."

"_Ahh the sweet satisfaction of not only teasing someone successfully but also managing to make said person blush enough to put a light house to shame."_

"WOW!"

"_It's huge! It's really huge. And no! That is not what she said! Well at least not yet. Uhm I meant, well crap… you didn't read anything here readers. Now simply go find yourself a decent story or fanfiction to read."_

There was a large bath in the room, 2 medium-sized baths that had massaging and air-bubbling functions respectively, and one hinoki bath. Furthermore, there was also a sauna, a body shower and even a waterfall-style massage water pillar. And to think that place can't afford some decent doors but they can afford all off this stuff, go figure.

Silently and peacefully I simply sit down in the bath and let all off my worries simply wash out off my body with the perfect hot water that seems to be able to lift any strain the body has from any previous time. Now all I need in here is a lighter and a hot naked girl and this place would be paradise

*Patapatapata*.

Suddenly the sound off footsteps comes from the entrance as the only other person comes closer. " _I wonder did she just hear my thoughts? Or did I totally Nail her being a pervert? Either way jackpot!"_

"I-I'm coming in..."

"I think that should be my line."

"W-wha." Was all she managed to say in response as she yet again blushed up a storm

I quickly raised the face that was half-soaked in water, and on the other side of the steam, was a completely naked Charlotte in all her glory

Of course, she had a towel wrapped around her, which of course was kind off a letdown, but it was a thin sports towel so it was still a small victory on my part. The color of the skin behind could roughly be seen, and because of the backlight, one could see the body curves extremely clearly, which was something no straight man would willing look away from.

"Wh-Wha-What!?"

"...Do-Don't look!..."

"Spoil sport! You actually walk into a bath while clad in only a pleasantly thin towel and you expect me; a straight and hormonal 15-year-old male not too stare at your beauty? What's next you're gonna throw a book and expect it to fall upwards? "

"Y-Y-ou… I…I… uhmm" was all the easily teased blond could say as she had yet another mental meltdown something that had recently become a regular occurrence when she was around Naruto

"So? Why are you here? Ah, I get it! You really are a closet pervert that wants to have her way with me while the two off us are in a room where no one would ever even dare to come, or I hope no one will simply come barging in while I'm using it, well except you that is because if the view is provided with every visit then all I can say is YES go right up ahead!"

And once again Naruto's mind manages to turn a rather awkward situation around and turn it into a golden teasing opportunity where he can at least try and take his mind whatever problems are haunting him.

"You pervert, I just wanted to be here with… you and relax in the bath, it didn't bother you last time when I was naked so it shouldn't bother you now."

"Bother me? Oh it doesn't bother me at all! In fact it makes me feel great!."

"_Let sum up the current situation for a moment: at this moment, I'm in this large and sealed room alone with a naked girl._ Now which part of my brain should be telling me that this is a bad situation? Because I have to call tech support and tell them that it was never installed."

"I still felt that it's better to come take a bath now rather than later when Dan or Ichika could be in here"

"Sure thing ero-Charlotte. Sadly however I have to leave now, leader-sama wants me to write a rapport on the past week and Orochimaru wants me to send him the data off today's fight so I will be—"

"WA-WAIT!"

Charlotte suddenly shouted at Naruto causing him to stop on his tracks.

"We-Well, I have something to say! It's important, so I hope that you can listen..."

"I, I understand..."

_If she has something important to say to me, I have to listen._Silently Naruto sat back down as he put his back against Charlotte's back she suddenly spoke to him again, from a rather awkward angle

"Well...do you still remember what you just said?"

"What I said before...which part exactly? The one about me: calling you a pervert? The part about Orochimaru? The part about leader-sama? Or perhaps what I told you some time ago about staying at school and me watching over you? " Naruto summed up as he tried his hardest not to look at Charlotte

"Yes, the last three, I intend to stay here. Because I don't have any place to live, and..."

"An-And what?"

"... I want you to look over me, and join Akatsuki"

Utter silence followed her confession as time seemed to tick much slower than it should be possible, Naruto quickly turned around while completely ignoring the situation and looked Charlotte dead in the eye.

"You do know what you are getting yourself into right? After this there will be no going back."

"Yes I know what it means but I have made up my mind and this is the only way I will be able to live my own life without having to fear for anything my so called father may come up with."

"Very well then if you have truly made up your mind then there is nothing I can do about it, I will contact leader-sama tonight and go over the basic rules with you after that." Naruto said before turning around and putting the topic to rest causing utter silence to envelop them again

*Plop*.

"Kyah!"

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"I, I just got a water droplet on me...just scared me."

"Is, is that so..." _"She's gonna need a lot off work if she wants to be a proper Akatsuki member, but that's nothing a meeting with Hidan can't fix."_Naruto thought to himself as he enjoyed the peace and quite

"..."

"..."

And then, the silence continued. The water droplets that would occasionally drop from the ceiling seemed to feel abnormally large.

Swoosh...

"Charlotte?"

Suddenly the sound of water moving about in the pool can be hear throughout the entire room, quickly Naruto turns his face to the source of the water instinctively to determine any potential threat.

"Do-Don't look here! Turn around!"

"Okay, ruin my fun! Again!"

*Swoosh*. Charles used her hands to touch Naruto's back.

"Cha-Charlotte—"

Her hands were hugging him from behind, and her slender body was pressing onto his back, which frankly was not a bad thing in Naruto book sadly however his brain picked that very moment to shut down.

_"Critical system warning: system32 has been deleted, please replace the motherboard or replace the entire system. Sincerely Naruto's brain"_

"Naruto, I'll say it because it's here — I want to remain here because you are here."

"_WARNING, WARNING, WARNING! SYSTEM has been destroyed beyond repair. Starting self destruction in 5…4…3…2…1…ZERO!"_

"Edfijweoownmo…sdgfe..." was all Naruto could gurgled as his brain imploded

"Also, ...I decided on something."

"Uwha...?" Naruto "spoke" while doing a rather good impression off Wonderweiss

"Yup, how I ought to live. You hammered that into me quite dramatically didn't you? So I decided what I wanted to do after I would be free from my father. "

"Uuuooowaaat?" Naruto gurgled until his brain repaired itself enough for him to think at a regular level once more

"Th-Tha-That's good to hear Charlotte, everyone has the right to live their own life the way they want to... unless it's something stupid."

"_Should I tell her about the fact that she's giving me quite the mental map about how her body looks by pressing herself into me so much? Naaah lets enjoy this for as long as I can_

"Ah, ahh, oh! That's right! I, I have...to wash my body and hair first!"

Charlotte finally seemed to notice her situation as she got away from her interest/potential crush with water splatting sounds, standing up from the pool.

"Do-Don't look over here, okay!?"

"I, I won't... for now that is"

"...It would be alright even if you looked..." Charlotte silently mutter so low she thought Naruto would never be able to hear her, sadly for her however Naruto's ears work much better than most people's ears so he was able to pick up her comment with enough ease.

"_What's up with her? She's acting so strange… could it be that,-__**NO! Don't be a fool Naruto you know that no one would ever feel something like that for you if they ever found out about your secret! You're just filling yourself with false hope."**_ Naruto mussed only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a dark and twisted voice in his head. Silently sighing Naruto simply subject himself to his fate in both his current situation and whatever future he had hopes for

The two off them stayed like that for that for another half an hour until Charlotte finally stood up and walked toward the changing room so she could put on her clothes leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts or at least almost completely alone

"_**You have been slipping "partner" don't grow weak on me now and fill your own head with false hopes and dreams about things we both know will never happen, people like us will never find happiness didn't master teach you that before he passed? Or has your time around that weak little sister off yours made you even weaker then you where before? If so I can easily get rid of that weakness for you all it would take is one small visit to the hospital and a quick slice with a scalpel and she's completely history. Hehehe get real "partner" because if you don't your past will swallow you up and that would be bad for the both off use, keep running, keep growing stronger and always watch your back."**_The voice spoke once more as it taunted and tormented Naruto once more, yes it had left him alone for some time but Naruto was under no illusion that the ever-looming threat would ever leave or would let him drop his guard

"Let's go back then." Charlotte shouted from the locker room

"Mhmmn." Naruto muttered as he thoughtless walked into the locker room while the conversation kept replaying in his head

The two silently walked back to their room while both were oblivious too the two purple eyes following their every move

**The next day**

This morning Charlotte didn't show up at homeroom and frankly it worried Naruto a bit, all thanks to the talk he had the other day with his own personal and very secret problem.

"Go-Good morning everyone..." suddenly the doll teacher breaks Naruto from his inner turmoil as she walks into the classroom looking more like a scared puppy than ever, as she fidgeted every so often

"Uhm, today...I will be introducing a new student. Umm..."

"_Another one isn't this class crowded enough? We already have multiple representative candidates, three guys and a test-tube experiment, what's next? A tranny Transfer student?" Naruto thought to himself_

"Okay, please enter."

"Sorry to intrude." A painfully familiar voice came from the hallway

"I'm Charlotte Dunois. Everyone, it's nice to see you."

Wearing a dress, Charlotte gives a deep bow. everyone in the class is stunned, but they still bowed back politely.

"_Well this certainly created a painful and awkward silence I wonder how long it will take for them to explode. __Oh hey look at that a ball of tumbleweed"_

Said balls simply rolled through the classroom on an invisible wind as it bounced out off the window pitifully

"Erm, Dunois-kun san is actually Dunois-san, just like that. Haa..." the child like teacher commented weakly

"...Hold, on, a, minute!" a random student suddenly shouts

"_Ahh here comes the anarchy."_

"Wha? Dunois-kun was a girl...?"

"I always knew that it's weird! She's not a bishounen, but a bishoujo."

"Hey, Naruto-kun, you were sharing a room together, don't tell me-"

"Wait a minute! I remember the bath was being used by the guys yesterday!?"

"What to do now? Hmm this might work. HEY LOOK ITS SLENDERMAN!" Naruto suddenly shouts as he points at the windows only to jump from his seat and run to the exit

"OHH and if any of you wonder yes I do know what she looks like naked!" the running blond shouts one last time as he vanishes behind the door


	6. Glowy eye powers and mud creations

The afternoon sun hangs lazily in the sky as another calm and quiet day haunts the IS academy.

Many outsiders would think that this was a clear show off how civilized and safe the academy is, too people that actually know the inner working of the academy would quickly realize that this was but the calm before the impending storm that would probably send the entire academy into turmoil and probably drag more than a few news channels with them on their way back too stability.

We find our two blond heroes once again staring at the exact same tournament board at the exact same spot they were on one week ago, silently the two watched as the board rapidly scrolled and shuffled through all the contestants until finally it announced the next match.

**Naruto ?/Charlotte Dunois V.S. Laura Bodewig/Houki Shinonono**

"Don't you simply love plot convenience, Charlotte?" Naruto humorously asked as he looked at the other match-ups that would happen today

"They probably want to make the most exciting match of the second round the first one."

"Yeah that might just be it, now then how about we get this over with because honestly I'm not in the mood of fighting the stuck up German girl and the Japanese Tsundere." Naruto lazily remarks as he waves his hand in a dismissive manner, moments before grasping Charlotte's hand and leading her towards the launching platform while unintentionally causing his blonde roommate to blush.

Silently the blond and the blonde walked onto their respective launching platforms before both of them summoned there is and both of them quickly took off into the arena where they would fight in a fight that would change their very future without them knowing it

_**Meanwhile at an unknown location**_

Somewhere in the world we find seven figures all engulfed in darkness as they all stand on their respective sides of a large circular oak desk

"_**When are we going to wipe those pathetic pests off the face of the earth?"**_ The tallest figure asks in a deep and rather metallic voice asks as he looks at the other members

"You must stay patient with this highly delicate matter my friend, after all if we strike now while all of us are unprepared we will be defeated by the representative candidates and the actual representatives, first we must focus our efforts into more pressing matters." The smallest figure spoke in a collected and almost diplomatic tone of voice as the figure shifted slightly in its seat

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you and your politics. Such an utter waste of time! Aren't the seven of us the strongest members in Phantom Task!? We should simply go to that school of them and crush it! That ought to do the trick." A gruff voice sounds from one of the male member of the group, the man is average in height but the shadow obscures any other features from being seen.

"I hate to agree with the old fart over there but we should just crush those pests the first chance we get at least then we can move onto the major league players and get some actual work done." A distinctively female and disturbingly happy voice chimed

"Even with your superior argument Y, I find myself agreeing with the others, but then again I'm fine with whatever you guys decide, I'm in no rush to fight after all." a figure spoke in a carefree tone while said figure seemed to hang in mid air by unknown means

"Don't go ha-" a deep voice tries to speak up only to be interrupted by what appears to be a boot hitting him/her? In the face

"Will you stay quite? The only thing that ever comes out off your mouth is nonsense! Besides don't we all know that Y has the most tactical skills?" a proud but irritated voice cuts in as it draws attention to itself

"Oh there you go again being all bossy! How about I-" the disturbingly happy one shouts only for her to stop dead on her tracks when the door opens and another figure walks into the room

"All off you shut up. Have you all forgotten that I call the shots here? Without me all of you would be dead right now, or rotting away in the hellholes I found you in!" The new figure barks as all other figures suddenly go stiff

"Now then, it is as Y says we will wait for the right moment before we strike, after all ridding the world of those failures at the IS academy is not even worth our time." The apparent leader speaks

**Back at the IS academy (or more specifically the arena)**

The match had started just seconds ago but despite this none of the contestants had made even a single offensive move, all they have done so far was create a suitable amount of space between one another and prepare themselves for whoever made the first move

"…" Utter silence engulfed the area as each participant looked for even the slightest twitch that could cause an opening, however so far not a single person had allowed anything to get noticed by their opponent and frankly the waiting was starting to frustrate Naruto

"_Time to pull a Tobi and piss those two off."_Naruto thought to himself as his trained eyes kept track of both enemies

"I wonder who is going to attack first! The cannon fodder? Or the Japanese Tsundere Queen!?" the blond asks loudly as he tries to get some sort of reaction only for the two of them to ignore him, Houki however did seem to develop a thick mark

'You know Miss Bratwurst I've seen your last fight and I do have to say that you are surprisingly…average, but then again I can hardly blame you for that! After all an average instructor could hardly train anything better than an average soldier."

That seemed to do the trick because the moments he finished his comment Laura shot forward in white hot rage with every fiber of her being shouting at her to dice the ignorant blond into small cubes.

"Olé!" the blond happily shouts while twirling just enough to the side to dodge the attack

"Tobi Style!: Super Mole Whacking Hammer!" The blond happily shouts as he folds his hands together while a blue glow envelops them, the moment his hands are joined.

Quickly he delivers a crushing blow to Laura's back launching her straight into the ground below, causing several spider cracks too appear below her

**Chimera's shields at 2400 off 2500**

Suddenly Naruto blurs out of existence before reappearing right next to the still floored Laura to deliver an energy enhanced kick to the stomach, which successfully launches her back up in the air where Charlotte hangs waiting to unleash her two energy based SMG guns

**Chimera's shields at 2200 off 2500**

Quickly Charlotte takes aim at the still airborne Laura but the moment she fires she hears a shout from her side

"Don't forget about me here!"

Houki appears to block the attack that was aimed at Laura as she deployed a physical shield that was well suited for a defensive IS, knocking the bullets aside as she hacked at Charlotte.

"Hmm quite impressive I much say, but sadly not impressive enough." Naruto remarks before he once again shoots forward while summoning a scalpel

*KLANG!*

Naruto and Houki meet halfway as both attacks collide and the friction between the blades sends sparks flying everywhere, for a few moments neither of them move an inch has sparks continue to fly both literally and figuratively between the two.

Silently Naruto summons his second scalpel and quickly uses Houki's momentarily surprise to slice at her torso, effectively reducing her defensive points by a good 240 points.

Quickly Houki adjusts to the sudden change in fighting style as she once again begins to match Naruto blow by blow this time however she does so with great difficulty, the two exchange blows for a few seconds before Naruto suddenly flips backwards to avoid a slash from Laura, causing the German girl to fly straight at Houki only for both of them to be shot out off the air by one off Charlotte's missiles

*BANG!*

"How bothersome." Laura comments as she throws Houki off of her before kicking her to the side of the arena.

"Wh-What are you doing!?"

"It's more advantageous for me to have a disadvantage in numbers."

Laura Bodewig, could easily be compared to a monster due to her great strength and speed, sadly for her however to Naruto Uzumaki she was just slightly above average when it comes to skills, one may wonder what the cause is off this huge difference in strength but the answer is glaringly obvious when you would compare the two of them.'

Laura Bodewig was supposed to be a super soldier and an excellent IS user right from the start, however due to complications during the process of making her a super soldier she lost almost all IS skills and was forced to build her skills form far below average till above representative candidate average, a process that took many years for her and in the end she was just a well trained soldier.

Naruto however grew up under similar circumstances as Laura, the key difference between the two would be that Naruto actually became a super soldier that could run circles around any other well trained soldier no matter what subject he would be tested in.

The second key difference between the two is that Naruto only found out about his ability to use an IS about 1 year ago and he had to combine training with both his studies and his job which took up about 70% off his potential training time, yet despite this the gap between their power and skill level was rather painful for the blond to watch as he saw his opponent grow more and more furious with each strike he blocked and each attack at Charlotte he intercepted

*KLANG!*

*KLANG!*

*KLANG!*

*KLANG!*

Laura continued to try and best the blond with every possible strike and technique or tactic she know but sadly it became clear to her that her attempts where futile which only added more and more fuel to the already raging fire off hatred and frustration she felt towards the other soldier

No matter how hard she tried fighting Naruto alone in close range he dominated the fight completely, it was therefore her greatest shame to admit that she now was relying solely on Houki to keep Charlotte from attacking her.

Just as she sees the slightest opening she quickly deploys her cabled blades in an attempt to either impale or constrict the blond but the moment the blades come even remotely near the blond medic he once again vanishes from sight only to reappear within the blink of an eye a few feet away from his original position.

**Chimera's shields at 1900 off 2500**

With a soft metallic thud all six cabled blades fall on the ground with a good portion of cable still attached to them

"_This fight is so one sided it's almost pitiful to watch."_ Naruto thought cockily as he grins to himself, only to be send flying by a hard punch against the side off his head

"_Shit it happened again, why does this keep happening when things are looking my way? URCK!_

Naruto was send flying once again by a strong kick in his side from Laura who quickly flew after the blond with the intend of either killing him for humiliating her or humiliating him the same way he had done to her, quickly she grasps his arm and throws him to the side making him collide with Charlotte causing both of them to fall down

**Chimera's shields at 1000 off 2500**

**Raphael-Revive Custom II's shields at 800 off 1800**

"Are you alright, Charlotte?" the blond asks as he scrambles to his feet while trying to avoid any further entanglement

"What about you Naruto? I can support you now."

"No, that won't be needed, besides your IS looks like it had its best time. " Naruto said while looking at the RRCII which had cracks all over its armor while some part had actually chipped off or had holes in them, despite Charlotte being a representative candidate it was clear that Houki was much stronger and a lot more skilled at close combat which is the exact skill the RRCII lacks greatly in.

"...I get it, you don't need my help" the blonde whispered sadly while looking down trying to hide her sad look

"Charlotte me not needing help right now and me not need you are two entirely separate issues, right now I need you to take out Houki so I can properly focus on Laura."

The two quickly end their conversation as Houki starts closing in on Naruto from the left side with her sword brandished while she seems completely ready to do a kendo styled attack

Charlotte quickly flies in to deflect Houki's strike and quickly starts her own attacks in an effort to drive her back.

"Sorry, but your opponent isn't Naruto."

"What...? Don't look down on me!"

"So it's a tactic of beating one person? That's meaningless." The irritated German girl remarked from the side while turning back towards Naruto

With those words a dance of blades started between the two as they each exchanged strike after strike with one another, only for one of them to o suddenly change styles and switch to their respective blades only for the other person to mimic the others very move and match them with a swipe of their own.

"_This is no longer a simple match between two teams; this is now a fight of honor as a soldier and for the honor of our country."_Naruto thought as he bends his body enough to the side too launch an attack of his own only too stop on his tracks as a light blue shield freezes him in mid air and mid swing.

"Even with the surprising amount of power you hold you are no match for my Schwarzer Regen's AIC, you might as well give up and acknowledge the fact that even with your talents you sand no chance what so ever against a real soldier." Laura spat venomously as she slowly drew her gun and pointed it at the trapped blond before swiftly pulling the trigger and shooting the blond in the face causing him to fly back several feet

***Warning! Warning! Chimera's shields at 400 of 2500, severe damage to head protection detected!* the system started blaring the moment Naruto stopped after hitting the ground and rolling for a few seconds**

"Lift system output block 1 while remaining in sports mode." Naruto ordered his IS as he picked himself of off the ground and quickly took a fighting stance with every intention to actually win the fight while fighting Laura seriously.

'**System clearance granted, lifting block 1."** The moment Naruto's IS spoke he felt a surge of energy run through his body as his IS started to gain a soft and barely noticeable green outline.

"All who stand in my way will die by steel" Naruto muttered softly while looking too his right just in time to see both Charlotte and Houki getting defeated by a blast from Laura's cannon

"She truly cares for only herself, I must neutralize her before she becomes an actual thread to the peace we worked so hard to ensure, who knows what might happen if a representative candidate off Germany continues to show this kind of attitude, t is certain that come countries will start doubting Germany and that could cause the first sparks off war to be born. As a member of the Akatsuki I must prevent such things from happening." As he spoke those words Laura turned towards him and started charging her cannons while the hatred shone clearly in her eye

"Neutralizing target within one minute." Naruto suddenly drones emotionlessly as his right eye turns dull and emotionless while his left eye once again morphed into the stage one Sharingan

The beam is launched at Naruto while the emotionless pilot launches himself off the ground and towards his opponent. Quickly weaving past the beam and over his opponent with newfound speed the emotionless pilot quickly deploys an large kitchen knife roughly the size of a short sword before creating a huge cut on Laura's back armor

"_What is this? How could this fool have gained such speed and power in such a short time! Was he toying with me? Or was he simply planning on humiliating me by making me think I had him on the ropes?" Laura thought as she tried in vain to keep up with the Japanese super soldier/doctor_

_Silently the blond continues to fly in a chaotic fashion while cleaving numerous gashes on Laura's armor as he continues to swing at her with his knife before flying out off her reach before she can use her shield, only for him to fly towards her from another angle as he repeats the process over and over again in rapid succession_

"**Schwarzer Regen's shields at 50 of 2300"**

Another three quick slices connect with Laura as she helplessly watches her energy drop to 20 before a dramatic change occurs and her IS explodes in a shower of electricity.

-Laura's POV at the moment (basically the same as the LN maybe even the exact same.)-

"_To think that I...would actually lose here, me...!"_

It's true that I underestimated that opponent's power, and that was a mistake on my part. But even so-

"_I CAN'T LOSE! HOW CAN I LOSE...!"_

Laura Bodewig. This is my name. A code to identify myself.

My earliest codename was Gene Perfection Experiment C—0037.

I was created through artificial human means, born out of a metal womb.

-It was dark. I was in darkness.

I was created, born, bred and trained to fight. That's my only objective.

I only know how to attack humans. I only understand tactics on how to defeat the enemy. I learnt to fight, use guns and remember how to use weapons.

I was outstanding, and in terms of capabilities, I always had the best records.

But at that time, as the strongest weapon, the IS appeared, and my world suddenly changed.

The operation to implant the Odin's Eye into me in order caused a drastic change.

The actual term of Odin's Eye should be a hyper-sensor package, and what it does is that it can heighten nerve processing to the brain at an explosive speed. The aim is to react quickly in a hi-speed combat. The operation was supposed to transplant the nanomachines into my eyes, and those eyes that went through this operation are called the 'Eyes that Surpasses the World'.

There were no risks with the operation, and logically, there wouldn't be a rejection—logically.

However, this operation caused my left eye to turn gold, and I couldn't control it. It couldn't shut down on its own; it was always activate.

This 'Accident' caused me to deteriorate amongst my peers in IS training.

I don't know when I fell from the top position. What awaited me were the mockeries and humiliations of my peers, and the mark of 'Trash'.

My world changed—I went from infinite darkness to even more darkness.

A mere month after the experiment I once again became the strongest soldier in my squad but I had already paid a hefty price for my new power, I had initially lost the respect my comrades had held for me and on a later date I lost my contact with them as I grew more distant with each passing day as I devoted my efforts into becoming like the instructor.

For years I was the best at everything! I trained every waking moment in order to defeat Orimura Ichika and convince the instructor to come back to Germany and teach there once more, but then this bastard showed up and ruined everything!

That bastard simply goes around and ridicules both the instructor and me and claims to hold superiority over me as a soldier! Not only that but he also defeated that useless waste of space Orimura Ichika which destroyed her plans off defeating the man herself.

"_I MUST DEFEAT HIM! USE MY OWN POWER TO BEAT THAT GUY, THAT BASTARD...INTO DUST! HE WILL FEEL PAIN FOR MOCKING ME! "_

That's why; I can't lose here! That guy, that bastard's... is still moving. I must thoroughly break him until he can't move! That's right! So—

"_I WANT POWER!"_

Ku...someone rumbled deep inside me.

Then, it spoke.

"—Do you wish for it...? Do you, wish for a change within yourself...? Do you want a stronger power...?"

Of course. If I have power, if I can get it—I'll even pay for it with this hollow existence!

So give it to me...give me the invincible, strongest, absolute power!

_Damage Level...D_

_Mind Condition...Uplift_

_Certification...Clear_

_[Valkyrie Trace System]... booting._

**-Back in reality-**

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"This won't end well" Naruto mused as he watched electricity run over Laura's body while Naruto slowly regained his previously lost emotions

Quickly more electricity coursed through both Laura and her IS as it slowly started to change into a strange sludge that seemed to swallow her up whole while the lines and shape of her IS started vanishing.

Perhaps changing wasn't the right word to use in this situation seeing as the IS wasn't rearranging itself so it would function better, no the IS was boiling itself from the inside out until it started to melt into the strange black sludge

"By the gods even Orochimaru and Sasori wouldn't create something this vile and unnatural." Naruto gawked as he watched the sludge form into a gigantic mud doll before it slowly started to beat like a twisted heart that was simply giving energy and power to an even sicker creation

Standing there was 'something' similar to the unmanned golem that attacked last month, yet at the same time it looked nothing a like seeing as this thing was made to look like an actual person using an IS instead of a robot that might contain a human, indeed this thing somewhat resembled what Ichika would describe when talking about the so called "golem".

The appearance and shape was of Laura's shape. The girl's hands and feet were armed with the minimum amount of armor, and the head had armor that covered the entire body. Also, the red lights of the display sensors could be seen from the eye below the armor.

"Enter war mode to neutralize a level C threat, open life stream video connection with Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasori and Leader-sama" Naruto ordered his IS as he eyed his opponent wearily

"Enter war mode to neutralize a level C threat, open life stream video connection with Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasori and Leader-sama" Naruto ordered his IS as he eyed his opponent wearily

"**Permission granted, war mode initiated: 7540 of 10000 shield points remaining, opening life stream with Akatsuki."**His IS droned

The change didn't come a moment too soon because the mud doll launched itself toward him without a moments hesitation with its sword brandished and arm already in mid swing

Quickly holding up his knife in hopes of deflecting the blow Naruto braced himself for the coming impact only for him to be flung back a few feet by the sheer force off the collision while his knife literally shattered on impact with the other blade.

"Dammit this isn't going to end well." Naruto muttered as he summoned a Katana

"Not well at all." Once again he launched forward towards the mud doll in hopes of winning the power struggle and defeating the over powered creation

"KLANG"

Swords clashed as both fighters used their full power as one gave his all trying to gain even the slightest advantage over the other, while the other simply executed the moves it knew it had too.

"SNAP!"

Another power struggle ended in Naruto's loss as his katana snapped in two and the mud doll kicked him back several feet

"**Chimera at 7100 of 10000 shield points, minor damage detected in both arms"**

"_Shit! If this keeps up I've got no chance of winning at all." Naruto cursed under his breath as he focused his efforts into pushing both himself and his IS to the next level._

"**Initiate one off war ability: Chakra force."**His IS hummed as a soft blue light mixed itself together with the still present soft green outline while his left eye gained another tomoe

Summoning another blade Naruto got into a ready stance as he waited for his opponent to make the next move, it takes less than a second for his opponent to fly toward him once more while zigzagging past invisible objects

"CLANG!"

"CLANG!"

"CLANG!"

"CLA-snap!"

With his new powers and enhanced abilities Naruto temporarily manages to match the mud doll before being once again overpowered by the simple fact that his opponent is a nano technology driven war machine with the IS skills of a Mondo Grosso winner, who's only objective was to kill him and then go after whoever it pleased.

"**Chimera at 6000 of 10000 shield points."**Naruto's system informed him once more

"I can't keep this up any longer! With Chakra Force draining my shield energy at a steady pace and the punch this thing packs I'll be defeated within the next five minutes! I guess there is no other option, laying low and hiding some off my skills is a useless plan now so all I can do is show my true alliance and the power the Akatsuki has."

For the first time in months Naruto summons his strongest sword with the biggest power cost, a simple jet black katana that seems too absorb all light into itself while reflecting none of it, the Kokutõ a blade that would enable him to travel unnoticed by his opponent and defeat them without them realizing it the drawback however was that it would cost him about half his current shield points just to use the ability and another large amount simply to pair it with his Chakra Force ability.

"**Chimera at 3000 of 10000 shield points."**

In an explosion off black smoke Naruto vanishes as his IS vanishes without a trace and only the black mud doll is left standing in the arena as it tries to find its target and exterminate it as it has been instructed to do

"SHINK!"

Suddenly the sound off a sword cutting through metal echoes through the arena as multiple deep cuts start appearing all over the mud doll's arms and legs before a giant X shaped cut suddenly appears on its chest before the machine starts to fall apart before one last thin white line appears on the IS and the armor get severed from its "hostage".

"Ke, kre...klak..."

"**Chimera at 1500 of 10000 shield points."**

*Bzzt*...the purple electricity jumped about as it desperately tries to keep the IS functioning despite most off the IS already being severed from the rest of the frame, and the black is turned mud doll got sliced in half.

At the very moment the IS completely separates itself in a vertical fashion, Laura falls from the remains off the machine as she stares at Naruto while she barely hold on her consciousness, two crimson eyes meet one another while one yellow and one purple eye stare at each other in both shock and respect from both parties, while the eye contact the two hold may be brief the words spoken through said eye contact would take hours to explain to an average person.

Through their eye contact the two speak about their match, about the respect they have for one another and even about their reasons and why they won/lost, a conversation not only between two fighters but also a conversation between two super soldiers that represent their own banner.

Silently the blond extends his arms before catching his down opponent just a few feet above the ground in a hug before turning toward the arena exit, only for the blond to be hit by a stray bold off purple electricity as it tries in vain to reach Laura and pull her back into the remains off the mud doll.

High voltage courses through both their bodies as the nanotechnology in them goes haywire while they try and stop the new boost off information and commands, two separate systems with separate function connect with one another before both Naruto and Laura go limp and fall to the ground in an unconscious and unmoving pile after both their systems crash and stop fulfilling their respective functions.

**And break!**

**Now for the short omake/scenes that didn't make the story**

We find our hero's in the IS academy hospital room as Naruto walks into said room while holding a basket

"Hey Ichika! Catch!" the blond doctor shouts before tossing the basket at Ichika

"Naruto why are you giving me a basket of lemons?" the dark haired teen asks in wonder

"Because you will need all the lemons you can get in this story."

'What does that even mean?"

"You'll find out eventually, but for now just make orange juice." Naruto grins before walking off with a manic laugh that could only indicate an ulterior motive

**-End scene one, now scene two-**

We once again find our heroes in the hospital wing while Rin and Cecilia are complaining against each other about their crush's inability to spot their affection.

"Why won't he act his age? How old is he anyway?" Cecilia asks angrily as she turns a new color of red due to her pent up rage

"No clue, but we could always cut him open and count his age rings to find out" the blond doctor remarks as he walks into the room while reading some test results

"Age rings? Only tree's have those!" Rin shouts in horror

"Really? I thought that was a universal thing." The blond remarks while looking rather shocked about this apparent new revelation.

"Are you sure you're a doctor?" Cecilia asks in suspicion

"Hey! E-bay doesn't give these certificates to just anyone you know!" the blond shouts while pointing at the framed certificate, that clearly spelled: Dokteur Naruto.

The two bickering girls simply stare at the blond until Rin breaks the silence.

"That explains so much, yet so little."

**-The end-**

**Anycow! This chapter was horrible to write! I honestly tried my best to turn this fight scene into something slightly presentable, as presentable as a piece of beef after getting mauled by a pack off hungry wolfs that is.**

**I decided to change the reason and the way Laura will fall for Naruto because frankly I find her canon reason to be severely lacking in reasoning, so next chapter I will be beefing that one up.**

**On a final note the poll result is in and the not so surprising winner is Honne, but here are the percentages for all you mathematical people out there.**

**1 Honne Nohotoke 21%**

**2 Lingyin Huang 17%**

**3 Tatenashi Sarashiki 14%**

**4 Cecilia Alcott 14%**

**5 Utsuho Nohotoke 10%**

**6 Kanzashi Sarashiki 7%**

**7 Kiyoka Aikawa 7%**

**8 Shizune Takatsuki 7%**


	7. the voices in my head like you

**I have returned! For now that is. So yeah after almost 2 month's I'm back with a chapter mostly focused on Laura's development which can easily be translated into filler.**

**Also if you want to blame someone for the long wait, blame my brain for only coming up with good idea's when I'm in the middle of making an important project, only for it to forget said greet idea when I have time to write FF.**

Pain courses through the very fiber of Naruto's being as slowly his eyes flutter open, ignoring the agonizing screams of his body as every muscle yells at him to stay put.

As he struggles to get up he desperately tries to ignore the random muscle spasms, the burning pain in his eyes and the feeling of electricity coursing through his body while it burns its way through every last corner of his being, after struggling for a few more moments Naruto finally manages to get up before almost losing his footing again as he catches sight of the normally black sky that had somehow been replaced with a deep blood red sky that illuminates the moon, or what was once undeniably the moon in a twisted fashion.

Silently gazing in morbid interest at the once great orb in the sky that was now nothing more than giant floating purple chunks of rock with strange black markings on them that where just barely visible but not clear enough for one to distinguish any actual shape or forms used in the markings.

"Where am I? Or better yet, what the hell did I do last night?"

Seemingly receiving no answer the blond once again starts scanning his surroundings in hopes of finding any clues as to where he may be only to stop on his tracks, when he was greeted by a particular sight that stood just a few feet away from him.

Where the once colorless dark grey ground and strange red sky seemed to dominate the entire surrounds the ground suddenly seems to bleed into a dead and beaten dark brown color while the sky once red and cloudless suddenly becomes a deep grey as the sky quickly becomes covered by a thick blanket of clouds, not only that but a few feet after this change one can see a military training base surrounded by large craters in the ground and iron barb wired fences covered in dried blood surrounding the base.

Wordlessly the blond started his long trek towards the training base while looking left and right for any form of life.

Sadly however despite everything the blond never did look behind him.

**-At the same time with Laura-**

Slowly Laura regained her consciousness as she tried desperately to ignore the horrible pain coursing through her left eye while trying to remember what happened before she passed out.

"**She's not waking up, can I eat her!? Can I eat her!?**"A disturbingly happy and disembodied voice suddenly comes from her right causing her eyes to snap open as she jumps up and pulls out her hidden blade from her right sleeve.

"**SHUT UP! Now look what you've done! You've gone and woke the girl up! Good freaking job gluttony!"**An annoyed second disembodied voice comes from her left causing her to whirl around only to see no one there.

"**Must you two insolent fools always be this loud!? You would be a lot more helpful if you would focus your minds and get rid of this pathetic weakling."**

A disembodied voice filled with anger and hatred, came from behind her causing her to once again turn around sharply only to be greeted by empty space once again

"**Why always so hostile, Wrath? Who knows she might become a strong ally, or perhaps a good woman to have? And you should know by now that I want every strong ally we can get."**A new voice came from her right, which sounded like it was a bit too happy to see her

"**My, my I certainly like the way you are thinking greed, however she seems to be lacking a bit in the chest department, but that's no reason not to rock this beautiful girl's world."**A suave voice yet disembodied voice spoke in front of her, causing Laura to stare at every possible angle where the voice could come from and then murder whoever dared talk about her like that, only for her to see nothing but a strange pinkish football sized orb resting on a small pillar

"**Girl is *yawn* so loud."** A half-asleep voice moaned as if it had just woken up

"**Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Lust and Sloth stay silent! This pathetic thing has infiltrated our main body's mind and also our sanctuary, it would be best now to measure the threat level before we handle rashly."**A disembodied voice filled with wisdom and cockiness interrupted the other six as it seized control of the situation.

"Who or what are you?" an irritated Laura asks as she tries to control her overwhelming urge to kill the one supposedly called Lust.

"**It seems the beautiful girl has more than just a cute face and a nice ass, makes me wonder what else she got hidden? Perhaps a rather wild sex side?"**The disembodied voice of lust comes from the basketball sized pink orb spoke causing Laura to blush slightly at the perverted compliment.

"**Now is not the time to tease the girl. To answer your question, we are the representatives of the 7 deathly sins that exist inside a person at all times, but if you want to be specific then I would say that each one of us as orbs are an aspect of Naruto's personality"**the golden orb the size of a medicine ball spoke in a way that would make one think that if it had a face it would be grinning

"**We are as followed, I am Pride, the green orb is Envy, the white one is Gluttony, the pink one is Lust, the blood red one is Wrath, the Golden orb is Greed, the light blue orb is Sloth and the small shards of black crystals with a red trim are shard of dark emotions and thoughts Naruto has."**The violet orb the size of a tennis ball spoke up as it pulsed heavily every time it spoke

"If you are his emotions then why am I seeing you in this strange place? And why are your sizes all so different?" the suspicious soldier asks

'**Give the girl a prize because she apparently does have something remotely resembling a brain."**Wrath's venomous voice sneered at Laura **"But if you must know our size represent our influence on Naruto's personality, as you can see sloth is only as big as a Ping-Pong ball because Naruto has little time to slack off, and Envy is as big as a medicine ball because due to his childhood Naruto has a lot of things to be jealous about."**

"**What the hell Wrath! Do you plan on giving this chick all our secrets! Simply tell her that she's in Naruto's mind and send her off! Don't start telling her some of his darkest secrets! What's next you're gonna tell her where to find his memories and the room that truly distinguishes his personality!?"**Envy roars in anger as his orb suddenly starts shaking and flashing wildly

"**Calm yourself envy."**Greed snaps before taking control of the situation himself **"Despite my base instinct to gain more allies I find myself agreeing with Envy on this one, we cannot simply tell her such vital information, so I think it would be best if you where to leave this room Miss Bodewig."**

**-With Naruto, inside Laura's mindscape-**

_Childhood fears,_

_Cooking knowledge,_

_Crushes,_

_Friends,_

_Life lesson,_"that's one" Naruto muttered softly as he sorted through the file maps in hope of finding out what made Laura Bodewig so strange.

He was currently standing inside a dull grey archive room with equally dull gray tiles on the floor, along the walls where large cracks and a few spots created by a multitude of fungus which clearly showed just how fragile the whole Laura Bodewig persona was in comparison to the test tube created super soldier, that was never given a proper name.

In the last half an hour he had been inside Laura's mind Naruto had explored the military base as much as he could until he accidentally stumbled upon the room that held the knowledge that made her into the socially awkward girls that she was today, Naturally being the extremely civilized person Naruto was he calmly walked up to the drawer and pulled it open with all his strength before searching through the files like his life depended on it.

"_Difference between right and wrong."_

"AHA! There you are! Now time to see what truly makes you tick Laura." The blond doctor shouted in excitement before carefully scanning through the content of the file looking for the slightest mistake or the slightest indication that her behavior was caused by poor education when she was younger or simply her receiving wrong information about customs and rules of Japan before coming here.

_Civilians are always expendable, no matter who, why or where._

_Your superiors are always right._

_Bacon doesn't go well with anything._

_An insult to your teacher is an insult to you._

_When gambling always pick red or number 24._

_If you like someone in Japan you must make him your bride._

_People die if they are killed._

_The weak deserve no help or compassion_

_Everyone who can't defeat you is weak_

_Those who defeat you but lack the proper mindset to ever succeed in life are weak._

_Wikipedia is always a reliable source of information._

_You are a German super soldier first, an IS pilot second, a pawn third, a weapon fourth, and a woman fifth._

_Compassion breeds Friendship and friendship breeds' weakness_

_You can only love those who the squad approves of_

_Super Mario Bros 2 is the best Mario game ever made._

_You are nothing unless we tell you otherwise._

_When in doubt answer A_

The list simply continued on and on as Naruto watched in morbid fascination while each line quickly became more fucked up then the last.

Silently weighting his options he grabbed the lighter that was for some strange reason still inside his pocket before burning several pages of Laura's personality as he started writing down morally correct rules on a blank piece of paper.

That very moment he unknowingly changed not only Laura's fate but also his own fate and the fate of many people worldwide that would have eventually met a socially awkward and morally confused Laura Bodewig.

**-At the IS academy-**

"All internal organs and muscles are currently going into overdrive while the haywire nanotechnology rearranges and rewrites the subject's abilities and capabilities." A silver haired man wearing thick round glasses spoke to himself while he watched over Laura's comatose body that seemed to spasm randomly every so often. "I am currently waiting for the results of the second subject's analysis to come through and confirm my theory about the nanotechnology synchronizing."

The man started to pace through the room seemingly deep in thought while he was left ignorant to the amused look he was getting from his mentor

"Despite the fact that both subjects use completely different technology for their enhancements both of them have somehow succeeded into connecting their technology with each other which caused a sever backlash to occur resulting in both subjects becoming comatose."

"Kabuto you have to calm down, no matter how much we speculate and analyze right now it will do us no good because even the nanotechnology doesn't know what it's doing yet, instead we should focus on analyzing and tracing both Naruto-kun's and Laura-kun's blood." A highly amused Orochimaru said as he continued to watch Kabuto pace back and forth while seemingly still wracking his brain for any possible solution.

"Even so we can hardly sit around and look at blood samples while one of our allies goes through unknown changes right before our very eyes."

"Kukuku, Naruto-kun always ends up in interesting situation that are more than worth our time and efforts studying, but this stunt could advance our studies multiple months the moment we figure out what has happened."

**-?'S mindscape-**

Six hours! Six freaking hours is what it took Naruto to sort through the fucked up logic and lessons that made up Laura Bodewig's brain and frankly after burning over 240 files and rewriting them into either something morally correct or simply into socially correct, this way Laura wouldn't attempt anything strange like wrestling someone of the opposite sex while naked.

During his time of rewriting/burning files Naruto had come to the conclusion that the human brain could at this age already contain over 7000 files which each contained things such as information about someone the person knew, a fighting style the person had studied or even a lesson taught to that person.

Burning but a meager 240 files out of the 7149 files Laura's brain contained could easily be described as doing something half-assed, but to Naruto it was the simple process of recreating the most vital information while he left all the other files be so he could simply learn Laura these relatively easy life lesson's once he was back in the real world.

Yet all of that was irrelevant right now because right now his only goal was to find a out off Laura's mindscape and into either the real world or his own mindscape, the first option however was quickly becoming impossible seeing as he did not have the power or the authority to launch himself out off Laura's mindscape and was therefore forced to walk to the edge of Laura's mind and into his own mindscape.

Even with time being a useless concept in one's subconscious Naruto was already starting to feel the aching in every muscle in his body and the fatigue of being awake for far too long, painfully yet determined he continued to trudge forward as he barely registered the dead and barren wasteland that made up Laura's mind change color into a large cracked surface that looked completely depleted of any form of liquid for the past 50 years.

The bunker slowly faded into the horizon while a new structure became visible for Naruto, a large building made out off almost every form of architecture known to man, a few towers here and there, a large pyramid like spike rose somewhere on the left side of the building while a rusted metal door gave access to the large abomination.

"Figures." The blond mumbled as he stared at the "building".

"I always knew that I was messed up in the head, but this shit is much worse than even I could ever imagine, ohh well better go look for Laura or she might just mess with my brain without me realizing it."

**_Meanwhile with Laura_**

The past six hours Laura has spend in Naruto's mind where truly some of the most confusing and painful hours of her life.

Every five to ten minutes she would get hit by a random headaches that seemed to just come and go for no apparent reason and leave her behind in a confused state as she tried to find the cause of the headaches, only for her to end up empty handed after a good hour of looking everywhere she could for any possible source.

Begrudgingly Laura resigned to her fate as she continued to investigate every nook and cranny of Naruto's mind with the help of seven of the nine personalities that resided in Naruto's body: the seven deathly sins, the Naruto she knew and someone/something named Menma who/which was currently too weak to even respond to her presence.

Although the last six hours had brought Laura no further in her cause of analyzing and understanding the strange mind of Naruto, whose mind seemed to take a surprising twist and turn every time she thought that she almost had him figured out.

After a good forty minutes of analyzing the one called Lust, she thought that she had the personality figured out only for lust to reveal that it was also the part of Naruto that wanted to make girls fall for him left and right while also letting them feel the bliss of being in love, certainly a good bang with any of those girls was but a nice and convenient bonus. (Or so lust had claimed at least.)

The rest of her time was spend like that, exploring and discovering every corner of Naruto's mind and analyzing just what said room truly meant to Naruto and how much affect it had on the person he showed himself to be.

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the distant sound of echoing footsteps coming towards her location.

Discretely her hand inches towards her hidden knife as she hears the footsteps get closer and closer until they are just outside the room, she quickly whirls around too face her possible opponent with her knife in her hand only for her to stop at the sight of an exhausted looking Naruto

"So you have come at last, how unsurprising that it took someone as incompetent you this long."

Laura sneered as she tried to link the personality Naruto would always show to the personality she had read about. And the best approach for a delicate situation like this? Simple! Taunt and ridicule him until he loses his cool and shows his true self.

"My oh my, how terribly vague of you, but seeing as you are spending time with Lust I can easily assume what kind of incompetence you mean, which I can assure you is far from the truth, but then again you won't know until you try." Naruto lashed back

Seeing that her effort of luring him out only managed to backfire on her Laura quickly abandoned her first plan and decided to resolve this petty problem later while she would focus on the bigger problem at hand. "This kind of behavior will get both of us nowhere and has no useful purpose in the later run, so I suggest we leave these petty issues behind while we try and figure a way out of here."

"And do what exactly? Because in case you haven't noticed we have no clue why we are here or how we got here." The blond said as he started pacing around the room while seemingly deep in thought

Silently Laura watched her classmate pace back and forth while she continuously tried to figure out just what she thought of the eccentric and sometimes illogical and annoying blond that seemed to become more and more of an enigma each time they talked, she had spend the past six hours talking with his emotions and visiting the various aspect of his personality but even after six long hours of investigating the blond man before her was still infuriatingly mysterious.

Despite her many theories she still felt like she was missing something, almost as if a piece of the puzzle was taken from her without her knowing it.

"Okay I have come up with a hypotheses." The blond suddenly said causing Laura to rip her attention from her inner turmoil and give the man her full attention

"Before I jump too any conclusions I have to ask you a few questions."

"While you have been here have you experienced anything strange? Either physically, mentally or perhaps even around you?" the blond asks the German super soldier as he tries to piece the facts together about how they got into their shared mindscape, or even how they managed to create a shared mindscape.

Slightly taken aback by the blonds willingness to cooperate with her Laura can't help but stare momentarily at the illogical person that stood before her and seemed to both change and stay the same at the exact same time without any visible sort of trouble or discomfort.

Once again she silently weighted her options before finally deciding to give the blond the basic context of what she had observed so far.

"Nein, other than a bit of pain in my left eye and the occasional headaches I haven't seen or felt anything wrong at all." She cautiously replied as she continuously tried to figure out why this man interested her so much.

A small grimace made its way on Naruto's face as he compared the symptoms Laura described with the excruciating pain he had been feeling in waves ever since he woke up here only to draw a blank when every potential explanation lost ground after replaying the events that transpired before he woke up her. "Well that information is pretty much useless, but I think that it might have something to do with that heap of clay that you once called an IS shooting lightning at the both of us." Naruto confessed in a grave tone.

"So we are stuck in this hellhole without knowing any way out or anything to do but talk?" Laura asked in an almost mocking tone, which lost most of its power due to the not so small amount of fear that had crept into her eyes as realization hit her as subtle as a cargo ship ramming into a lighthouse.

Naruto slowly nodded his head "Yes, it appears that right now our best course of action would be to sit and wait for our allies in the real world to sort this out and find a way to either contact us or retrieve us from here." Suddenly his eyes grew hard and bitter as he watched the strange sky pulsate softly "So you got a deck of cards or anything? Or do you want to trade epic personal tales"

"…" All that greeted him was silence as Laura gave him a hard look that almost screamed, _"Are you actually shitting me?"_

"Card games it is then."

**There I'm done! I have nothing more to say other then stuff you all already know! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	8. bad advice and questionable reality

"So you are telling me that bisecting somebody that annoys you is against these so called moral standards?" a doubtful Laura Bodewig asks while she gives the doctor that has long since stationed himself before her on the wasteland that seemed to slowly start blending into both their minds as their time spend with each other grew.

"But I was taught to never show any doubt or hesitation and simply dispose of anyone that stands in my way, no matter who, where, when or why therefore I doubt the credibility of these so called moral standards that you have been speaking of for the past two days."

She argued as she unknowingly crushed the progress Naruto had been making with her ever since he decided to take it upon himself to teach the strange German super soldier, sadly however the process of changing her morals back in her "archive room" didn't have the effect that he had hoped for because he first had to stimulate Laura's thoughts to a certain direction before the correct "file" would be recalled and Laura would actually start thinking about what her own conscious told her, something that was still heavily influenced by her up bring which caused her to doubt her own brain instead of her superiors.

"Laura I honestly have no idea how high your superiors where when they came up with such a rulebook but no mentally stable or even remotely sane person in this world would ever consider killing someone simply for being in their way. You don't see Rin and Houki killing each other off now do you?

You seemingly cling to those outdated and idiotic rules that your superiors laid down when they were clearly using LSD like they are some sort of lifeline, and frankly when someone looks at the fact that freaking Chifuyu Orimura trained you for quite some time, yet you lack any form of common sense that anyone would develop on even the lowest level while interacting with someone like her."

At this very moment in time Naruto had just made one of the biggest mistakes in his lives without even realizing it. His casual way of both dismissing her superiors as LSD junkies and what she concluded was a roundabout way of telling her that she had not been a good student/pupil to Chifuyu Orimura both insulted and infuriated her at the same time.

Only after two weeks of analyzing what went wrong this very moment Naruto was able to come to a conclusion, sadly however it was far too late for him by then seeing as the consequences of his remark knocked on his door right now and not in two weeks.

"You are nothing but an ignorant Japanese imitation soldier who wouldn't even last five seconds in a combat situation, so do your squad a favor and get back in the kitchen." An enraged Laura shouted as the last of her patience ran out and she unleashed her bottled up aggression from the past few days on Naruto

"Oh? Freaking really? This coming from the chick with a stick up her ass the size of an average Sequoiadendron giganteum, who clearly was last in line when they started handing out common sense, either that or your glowing eyeball is affecting your Frontal Lobe."

"There is nothing wrong with my common sense! I was trained to be as effective and productive as possible no matter the consequences, but a weak willed man like you would never understand something like that!"

"Listen here loli-soldier, you keep on calling me weak and pathetic but you seem to forget that I was more than capable too defeat you in a 1 on 1 IS fight so where exactly does that place you?" Naruto snarled as a cocky grin crept his way on his face as he watched the small girl go red in fury before she reached her boiling point.

"I will not stand by and be ridiculed by a failure that can't even protect his own comrades!" was all Laura shouted before abruptly turning around and marching towards her own "house" while muttering curses under her breath

"Good job champ you sure handled that situation well." A familiar voice said while it "watched" amused as Naruto started too scowl. "I don't need your bitching right now Wrath. Besides I don't remember you being the sarcastic part of my brain and besides you should love this situation."

"True, true, I do indeed enjoy situations like this especially when I just know that it will all come back to bite us or should I say you in the ass."

"Wrath, I just pissed off a teenage girl that I defeated in an IS fight just a few days ago, what's the worst thing she can possibly do?'"

"Are you perhaps forgetting that said teenage girl is also morally confused and just a single step bellow super soldier level? Or have you decided to fall back into your old habit of forgetting vital information at important times?"

"Your point being? You know as well as I do that I have tried my best at helping her become a somewhat normal member of society but it's clear that she does not want my assistance in anything she does, either because she refuses to acknowledge the fact that her training was faulty or because she doesn't respect me enough."

"Knowing your luck there is a 400% likeability that this will come to bite you in the ass before you can even realize it." Wrath casually said

**"Whatever, I'**ll cross that bridge when I come to it." Naruto tiredly spoke before he turned around and went back into his own "mind bunker".

_Seven days off tension where quickly spend as both parties continued with their own respective schedule while both made sure to never even catch a glimpse of the other, until suddenly the first of the two awoke in the real world_

Nine days had most certainly not passed without anyone worrying about how Naruto was doing or what exactly Laura did too the doctor with questionable sanity.

One could wonder why nobody seemed to care at all what happened too Laura or if she would be okay, but then again whoever would wonder about something like that was clearly doped on the head seeing as Laura not only beat up 6 students at school but also put one of them into a possibly permanent coma.

While the days ticked away meaninglessly either Ichika or Charlotte would visit the comatose doctor at least once a day to make sure that their friend was showing any signs of improvement, only for them too be send away by the snake themed scientist or his bespectacled assistant who seemed to have unhealthy interest in taking at least one "Ichika sample" so that he could compare it with the sample he took off Naruto sometime earlier that month.

"Tell me Kabuto have you been able to find any explanation as to why Naruto-kun, Ichika-kun and Dan-kun are able to utilize the IS with the samples I gave you?" the pale skinned scientist asked as his disturbingly amused voice echoed around the barely lit living room that was filled with only a large iron table and a few chairs around said table that looked anything but comfortable to any sane human being.

"Very well Orochimaru-sama, from my scans I was able to determine that the ability to pilot and IS, is not a genetic triad seeing as while the three subjects do share some genetic similarities which is most likely caused by a shared ancestor, there is no special gene or altered gene that differentiates from our earlier tested subjects, therefore I can only conclude that the ability most likely originates from a mutation rather then something genetic, however we cannot know this for sure until we do a scan on the three subjects themselves and not either their blood or a small sample off their flesh."

"Kukuku so it appears Naruto-kun's body holds secrets that even he doesn't know about or perhaps Naruto-kun does have the common sense not to blindly trust us. Tell me Kabuto did the tests give any results? Or was this just a waste of time and resources?"

"Well.' Kabuto hesitantly spoke as he awkwardly shuffled his papers while trying to avoid eye contact as much as humanly possible while he shakily handed the papers over. "There was one rather surprising development between two of the subjects, however I didn't give the results much thought seeing as my priority was their, IS abilities."

"KukukuKUKUKUKUKUKUKU No matter how significant or insignificant your involvements is Naruto-kun, you always give me such entertaining results." Orochimaru laughed madly after reading the few seemingly insignificant but crucially important words on the paper.

-Back at the IS academy AKA with Laura-

"Uu, ahh..."

The sunlight shone down on Laura, waking her up.

"Are you awake?" a vaguely familiar voice asked as Laura's groggy and pain filled mind desperately tried to recall who the voice belonged to and suddenly she found her answer. Orimura Chifuyu or Instructor Orimura the woman she once worshipped with her very being but after the haunting words Naruto had spoken to her she had as much as she hated to admit it, starting to ask questions to herself of why the instructor would leave some apparently vital information hidden from her.

"W-where am I? What day is it...?"

"Your entire body took too much burden, causing wounds and muscle fatigue. You can't move at the moment. Don't force yourself."

Quickly Chifuyu tried to change the subject in hopes of preventing her pupil to ask too many questions about the tournament incident, sadly for her however one off the things she did teach Laura well was to always try and gain as much information as she could. A fact that came back to bite her today.

"What...happened...?"

Laura only managed to lift her upper body up a few inches before a familiar electric current ran through her body once again. The pain came quickly and without mercy as the extreme pain that originally came from her left eye quickly spread through every fiber of her being.

However, despite the agonizing pain coursing through her body she refused to break eye contact with Chifuyu as her eyes clearly showed her wonder and also well concealed worry for her own well being.

"Hoo...basically, this is both a major case and a top secret article."

Many people would question if Chifuyu had any brain cells active when she decided to tell a highly curious teenage girl that something concerning her health and well being was top secret information, after all what teenager wouldn't grow curious after hearing such a statement?

"Do you know of the VT system?"

"I do...the actual name is Valkyrie Trace System...it records the systems of all the previous Mondo Grosso's Champions. I remember that's..."

"That's right. Right now, the research, and even the development, usage and all is banned under the IS treaty, and it was in your IS."

"..."

"It was hidden really well. The pilot's mental state, the damage the machine took, and most importantly, the pilot's will...no, the desire. It can only activate with all these conditions. Right now; the academy's questioning the German Army, and the committee members will most likely carry out an investigation."

On hearing those words Laura grew even more uncertain about the whole situation as one nagging question remained in her brain.

"_Then why was I in that strange place together with that pathetic excuse of a soldier?" _she silently decided that this question should wait for later seeing as her instructor apparently lacked the finer details of just what kind of catastrophe occurred between her and Naruto during their "fight"

"That's because...I wished for this."

I wanted to be you.

Laura didn't say it, but Chifuyu understood.

"Laura Bodewig!"

"Ye-Yes!"

Having her full name called out, Laura looks up in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm...I'm...m,..."

Despite the question being simple enough the answer was all but simple for her because she had no idea who she was.

Most of her life she had been nothing but a number among other numbers, that however changed when she became the top soldier and therefore earned the right to have a name on her own, an accomplishment that meant very little to her and was therefore something she had no emotional attachment to.

"I'm absolutely no one."

Even if it was her instructor that asked her the question, Laura can't keep the bitterness out off her voice.

"If you are no one, that's convenient. You will become Laura Bodewig from now on. Besides, there's a lot of time, since you have to stay here. After that, until you die, you still have a lot of time to use, so continue to be bothered, young lady."

"Ah..."

Chifuyu's words confound Laura. As she never expected Chifuyu to encourage her, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to answer, as she couldn't even say a single word.

Chifuyu got up from the chair and began to leave. She had said whatever she wanted to say, and was ready to head back to being in the position of a teacher.

Then she left the room leaving Laura to deal with her inner turmoil as she desperately tried to find a lifeline for her existence or at least a reason to grow stronger.

Then, a few minutes after Chifuyu left the room, Laura began to feel weird.

"Fu, fufu...hahaha."

She knew what she had to do! She knew what she had to live for! SHE KNEW what would drive her towards new heights!

NARUTO! She would not allow it! She could not allow that pathetic excuse off a warrior simply walk away after humiliating her like that and questioning her entire way of life! She would have to beat him and show him how utterly pathetic his training is compared to hers, she must bring honor back to her squad and her country.

Yes it was perfect! She would both redeem herself as a soldier and she would get the chance to destroy that smug bastard! But she couldn't simply challenge him again as she was now, no she would have to train and grow stronger and for that she would need Clarissa's help. after all Clarissa has always been the older sister figure in the squad that they could rely on with any kind of problem.

"_Think on my own, act on my own. Is that so..."_

Though just laughing alone would cause aches in her entire body, Laura still felt happy.

She lost thoroughly, lost completely, but she never felt better.

Right now, the life and vengeance of Laura Bodewig begins, but first she would have to make phone call.

"Clarissa it's me."

-one day later-

"Sigh"

A soft sigh rips through the otherwise quite hallways of the IS academy as Orimura Ichika slowly drags his way towards the infirmary in hopes of seeing one of his male friends awake. Sure he knew that the chances of said friend actually being awake where minimal, but this didn't stop Ichika from making the trip.

Silently Ichika continued to stride forward as he felt the burden of the IS academy insanity that would normal haunt him every step he took inside these very halls slowly slip from his shoulders as the safe haven for peace and sanity grew ever closer and closer until Ichika finally reached the fabled holy ground for sanity that was the infirmary.

The sanity however lasted for but a few seconds as Ichika's eyes fell on his classmate's bed… and the mop of silver hair that was currently mere inches from said classmates face as the owner of the earlier mentioned mop of hair shuffled closer and closer to her apparent target.

\

Time slowed down as Laura closed the distance completely unaware that her actions were being watched by a shell shocked Ichika that desperately tried to comprehend just what he was seeing before him and why the hell it was even happening! As far as Ichika knew the two hated each other, yet here was Laura kissing a very much unconscious Naruto for seemingly no logical reason.

Quickly weighting the situation Ichika did the only logic thing he could come up with, he turned tail and ran as fast as he could before Laura could see him and possibly maim him.

"You will die a slow and extremely painful death." The silver haired super soldier muttered to herself as she glared down at her sworn arch nemesis.

**Yeah I'm back after way too much time, but before we get all serious I want to play a game. Everybody that wants to kill me please raise your hand!**

**Let's see.. 5..18…40…53...80%. well I better run now**

**After having the worst midterms of my life that I probably screwed up beyond my own comprehension, I am back too give you people this chapter.**

**Why this chapter took so long is simple: research and laziness, **

**I could have updated a month ago but then I got a surprise work load which when it was done made me lose all motivations.**

**I may or may not make this 3 separate stories, ( 1 for each year and the last will also include the war.) and after watching a few mecha anime I have come to the conclusion that the inner mecha work tends to be rather vague.**

**As for this story rest assured that laura's behavior in the last part of this chapter will be addressed and explained so please get rid of those pitch forks**

**Yasha Kyouran****: I will probably use this OC but I will First have to make a few changes to his background and current status so it will fit the theme I will be going for later on a bit better.**

**That's all so until next time!**


End file.
